Choices
by DibiaseFan1
Summary: How will the McMahon family feel when they find out their youngest daughter, Savannah is dating the man they can't stand the most: Randy Orton.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:I know that I have 2 other stories that aren't quite finished, but I got this idea and decided to try writing it out. I hope you guys enjoy, and please read and review!**

"And your winner, and the new #1 contender for the Women's Championship, Savannah McMahon!" Lillian Garcia boomed into the microphone.

The ref raised Savannah's arm in victory, and the smile that appeared on her face when she won the match never left as she started up the ramp, slapping hands with some fans and made her way to the stage. She waved to the crowd once more, and then made her way behind the curtain.

As she started walking backstage, a few of her co-workers started clapping for her, and good friends Maria and Eve were waiting for her. "Congratulations!" Maria squealed as she handed Savannah a bottle of water. "You deserve this girl, and I'm so glad you beat that bitch Michelle McCool."

Savannah giggled as Eve pulled her into a quick hug. "That's right, you do deserve this. Now, all that is seperating you and the title is Beth Phoenix."

"Yeah, and that scares me!" Savannah said as she and her friends began to walk down the hall. "Plus, I bet the fans think I'm #1 contender because I'm Vince McMahon's daughter."

Savannah may have been Vince and Linda McMahon's youngest daughter, but she was quite different from her two older sibilings. She was the youngest at 27 years of age, and instead of the brown hair that her sibilings had, she had the same blonde hair like her mom. She also had beautiful ocean blue eyes and a smile that could light up a dark room.

Although Shane and Stephanie appeared on camera from time to time, they both spent most of their time behind the camera doing executive tasks. Savannah didn't want any of that, and was the only family member who didn't have backstage tasks. She had been a tomboy since grade school, and all she wanted to do was wrestle full time. 3 years ago, after long and greuling training sessions, she was finally able to earn her WWE contract.

"So, do you think he watched?" Maria asked as they reached the women's locker room.

Savannah shrugged as they went inside and grabbed her shower stuff. "He told me he would, but he's busy back here so I don't know. I hope he did," she said with a smile.

As Savannah let the hot water run down her body as she began to think about the personal decisions she has made in the last 3 months. Vince, Stephanie and Shane haven't gotten along with the famous Randy Orton in the last couple of years, and they would murder her if they found out that she had been secretly dating him.

Savannah didn't know if it was the recent storylines that made him hated even more or the way he would act backstage sometimes. What they didn't know was how she was treated when she was with him. He had always been gentle with her, so loving. She was thankful that she was able to trust Eve and Maria with her secret, and was comfortable with the fact that Randy's good friends Ted, Cody and John Cena knew as well. They all promised they wouldn't tell a soul.

After Savannah got dressed and walked into the main part of the dressing room, she noticed that Maria and Eve were already gone. She quickly got dressed and blow dryed her hair. Relaxing in her hotel room was sounding better by the second.

As she was beginning to walk down the hall with her bag slung over the shoulder, she felt an all too familiar hand grab hers, and pull her into a small empty room. He immediately grabbed for her bag and threw it out of the way. He then grabbed her by the ass, and pulled her into his arms, and started kissing her neck.

"Baby," he growled as he finally kissed her on the lips, one arm still wrapped around her waist, and the other playing with her hair.

"I've missed you so much," Savannah said in between kisses.

Randy kissed Savannah passionately one more time, and then finally let her down, but still held her close. "Congrats on the win tonight, baby. You looked great out there."

"Are you saying I looked great because of how I won the match, or because I was wearing silver tight pants and a pink bra top?" Savannah asked sarcastically, her hand on her hip.

"Both," Randy said, flashing that famous smirk of his. "Will I see you later on at the hotel?"

"I hope so," she said as she rubbed her hands up and down his tattoo sleeved arms. "I have to go over a few things with Steph first."

"How long are we going to keep sneaking around?" Randy asked. "I hate sneaking around, and talking in small and dark rooms. I want to show my girlfriend off."

"I know baby. I hate sneaking around too, but for some reason my family is dead set on hating you, and when they find out, I'm sure I'll be banished from seeing you."

"Princess, your 27...they technically can't tell you who you can and can't date."

"I know, and believe me when they do find out, I'm not going to let that happen. I plan on sticking around for awhile."

"Good, because I want you to." Randy said as he leaned down and placed a passionate kiss on Savannah's lips. She looked sadly at her watch, and stuck out her lower lip at Randy. "I better go. Stephanie is waiting for me."

Randy nodded and kissed her once again. "I'm in room 304. I'm heading there right after I leave the arena, so by the time your done I'll be there. Come anytime. I love you Savannah."

"I love you too." Savannah then picked up her duffel bag, and then blew a kiss toward Randy. She then peaked to see if anyone was around, and walked off, out of Randy's sight.

Randy sighed as he leaned his head against the wall. He hated sneaking around like this. He wanted to be the one who waited for her by the back stage curtain to congratulate or comfort her after a match. He wanted them to leave together after a long day at the arena, and share the same hotel room. One day, he knew he wanted to marry her and maybe start a family. "One of these days, it will happen," Randy said to himself as he too walked out of the arena, to head back to the hotel.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked the first chapter. Please review and let me know if I should keep going or trash it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A BIG thank you goes out to BournePriceless54, nychick4, Ainat, ILoveJohnCena54, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista and lotterlitter for the awesome reviews for the first chapter!**

**I hope everyone enjoys the 2nd chapter, and please read and review!**

Savannah literally sped walked down the 2nd floor hallway, as she was trying to find Stephanie and Paul's room. "Finally," she said as she found 211, and quickly knocked on the door. Stephanie answered it, looking rather annoyed.

"Savannah, I expected you like 15 minutes ago."

"Sorry," she replied as she walked into the living room area. "I got held up at the arena."

"Doing what? Your match was like 45 minutes ago."

"I was talking with some of the other girls. God, are you my mother or something?"

Stephanie decided to drop the subject as they both sat on the couch, and Savannah was personally thankful she did drop it. "Alright Savannah, now that you are the #1 Contender, your going to be starting a feud with Beth Phoenix. You aren't going to win the first title match between you guys, but you will get a re-match at the next pay-per-view, and then you will win it."

"I'm going to be the Women's Champion! Oh my God, that's awesome!" Savannah exclaimed.

"You deserve it little sis," Stephanie said with a smile on her face. Savannah smiled back as she started looking over her paper work, and then noticed some papers with Randy's name on them.

"What's that?" she asked.

"At Backlash, we are going to have Randy, Cody and Ted battle Paul, Shane and Dave for the WWE title."

"Wow, that sounds like an awesome match. Have you decided who's going to win?" Savannah asked with curiosity in her voice.

"Not yet...why?"

"I was just wondering."

"You were just wondering? Since when did you become interested in other people's matches, and who will win them?"

Savannah was silent for a second. She didn't want to tell Stephanie the real reason she was curious...for obvious reasons. "I was just asking so I knew what was going on in the next couple of months. Plus, I want to cheer on my brother-in-law."

Stephanie looked at her sister with a curious expression across her face, but ultimately accepted her answer and simply nodded. "Personally, I would love to see that Randy Orton will never win again for the rest of his career, but as part of the creative team, I obviously can't make that happen."

"Steph, why do you, Shane and Daddy hate Randy Orton so much?" Savannah asked. "He can't be that bad of a guy," she said trying to sound convincing.

"Savannah, look what he's done to our family the last several weeks. He's a menace backstage, and...and, he's just an asshole. Why do you ask...please tell me you don't like him!"

Savannah rolled her eyes. "Steph, those are storylines, and of course not. Grant it, I see him backstage from time to time, but he doesn't seem like as bad of a person as you make him to be. I will admit...he is definitely hot!"

"Oh my God," Stephanie squealed as she got off the couch. "That is just gross."

Savannah giggled as she also got off the couch, collected her bag and walked toward the door. "I can't help it the way I think. If your done, I'm going to head to my own room and crash."

"Yeah I'm done, and why all of sudden are we staying in seperate rooms? You never had a problem staying with me and Paul before."

"Steph...when I am sleeping in the next room, I can sometimes hear you guys. Hearing my sister and brother-in-law going at it...that's just disgusting."

Stephanie only laughed as Savannah opened the door and the two sisters said good night. Savannah grew more excited and also anxious as she was waiting for the elevator to take her to the 3rd floor. She really hated lying to everyone about her relationship with Randy. "One day I'm just going to have to grow a back bone and say something," she said to herself as she walked down the hall and found the room number Randy told her earlier in the night. She was lucky that her room was only a few doors down...it would be much easier to sneak back. A small grin grew across her face as she knocked on the door.

A few seconds later, Randy opened the door, wearing nothing but a pair of blue pajama pants and his famous smile. Savannah returned his smile as she quickly walked in, making sure that no one was around to see who she was visiting.

"I'm so glad to see you come Princess," Randy whispered as he took Savannah in his arms.

"Of course I came. We don't get to spend hardly any time together, so I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Randy smirked as he once picked her up in his arms, and both let out a small squeal as they both collapsed on the bed. "Baby, I've got some terrific news!"

"What's that?" Randy asked as he started stroking Savannah's hair.

"I'm starting a feud with Beth Phoenix, and I am going for her title next Monday night. I won't win next week, but at the next pay-per-view, you will be dating the new Women's Champion!"

"Baby, that's great!" Randy squealed as he pulled Savannah even closer. "I'm extremely proud of you."

"And, at Backlash, you, Ted and Cody are going to battle Paul, Shane and Dave for the WWE title. Steph didn't know the outcome of it yet, but working on it as we speak."

"Very cool. If it was up to your sister, I won't win the title."

"I know, and she made that same comment. You should have heard her...she was saying some terrible stuff. Why do they hate you so much?"

Randy shrugged. "I don't know baby. I admit that I don't act like a perfect gentleman backstage, but I never did anything to them personally. As for her comments, that doesn't bother me. I learned along time ago not to worry about what other people think."

Savannah smiled as she leaned up slightly, and placed a long, soft kiss on Randy's waiting lips. He then layed her back down carefully, as one hand wandered up her shirt to start groping her. That same hand wondered down her body, sending shivers down Savannah's spine. "Baby," she whispered, starting to breath heavier.

"Tonight, its going to be all about you Princess," he growled as he began to leave a trail of kisses down her neck as his hand found Savannah's most sensitive spot, and began to play with her.

"Randy, oh my God, that feels so good," she said as grabbed the back of Randy's neck to pull him down for a kiss. As one hand found Randy's butt, it seemed to drive him even crazier. He broke the kiss and almost instantly pulled off Savannah's jeans and purple lace thong. Before Savannah could say anything, he pulled off his pajama pants, and immediately dove right into Savannah.

"Randy...baby don't stop," Savannah moaned as Randy was able to thrust faster against Savannah. He leaned down once more, placing a bruising kiss on her lips, and soon both of them climaxed at the same time.

Randy instantly collapsed on top of Savannah, being careful not to place all of his weight on her. As their breathing became more even, Randy tucked a stray hair behind Savannah's ear, and kissed the middle of her forehead. "I love you baby."

"I love you too Randy," she said in between breaths.

"Stay with me tonight? I don't want you to leave."

Smiling, Savannah only nodded. Randy smiled as he declared his love and kissed her once more, and soon the two of them were both fast asleep in each other's arms. Little did they both know, a certain Diva heard Savannah in the hallway as she walked by. Luckily, she didn't know who Savannah was with.


	3. Chapter 3

**I really want to thank lotterlitter, babygurl1944, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, MusicLuver22, BournePriceless54, gabbylynn, Lauren Grant and MrsRKOCena for the great reviews! You guys are awesome!**

_FLASHBACK_

_It was a couple of weeks before Christmas, and the WWE were on the road for only a few more days before the company literally shut down for the holiday. After the show that night, Randy, Savannah, Jeff and Matt Hardy and John Cena were all hanging out in Randy's room watching a movie and talking about the night's events. Savannah was sitting in between Randy's legs on the floor, talking among themselves._

_"I'm really glad you came to hang out tonight," Randy whispered in Savannah's ear as he hugged her tighter._

_"Well, I'm glad you asked me to come hang out," she said as she looked over her shoulder and smiled at Randy._

_"Do you want your Christmas present?"_

_Savannah looked at Randy in surprise. "You didn't have to get me anything. We've only been dating for like a couple of weeks."_

_"I know, but I wanted to. Come on," he said as he pulled her up and they walked toward Randy's suitcase in the bedroom. Matt, Jeff and John all gave curious glances toward each other. "Where do you think they are going?" John asked._

_"Who knows," Matt said._

_Randy then pulled up his suitcase to his bed, and pulled out a small box from one of the side pockets. He then handed it to Savannah. "Randy, you really didn't have to," Savannah said._

_"I know, but like I said I wanted to. I probably won't get to see you over the holiday. Go ahead and open it."_

_Savannah pried open the tiny box, and gasped as she took out the gold locket. "Randy, this is beautiful! Thank you," she said as she looped her arms around his neck for a hug._

_"Your welcome. I saw it at a store, and was hoping you would like it."_

_"I love it," she said as she clasped the necklace around her neck. She could tell Randy looked a little nervous about something. "Randy, are you ok?"_

_"Well, I have really enjoyed being with you over the last couple of weeks, and I know that I'm not the most liked guy in your family. I do want to ask you something."_

_"What is it?"_

_Randy then took a hold of Savannah's hand. "I want us to be official. I haven't been seeing anyone else, and I just want to be with you. So...I guess I'm asking you to be my girlfriend."_

_Savannah started chuckling as she wrapped Randy in a hug once again. "Don't worry about what my family thinks, because I sure as hell don't. And yes, I will be your girlfriend."_

_END FLASHBACK_

Savannah sighed happily as she dreamt of the night they officially got together. She rolled over, slowly opening her eyes and could see Randy already awake. He then placed a kiss on her lips.

"You look like you were having a good dream."

"I was," she replied as she cuddled as close as she could to him. "I was dreaming of the night that you asked me to be your girlfriend. Do you remember that night?"

"Of course I do. That's the day my life took a turn for the better."

Savannah smiled back at him as they softly kissed. Savannah reluctantly broke the kiss a few moments later, and sadly looked at the clock. "It's 7AM. What are you doing up?"

"I had to go to the bathroom, and that is when I noticed your smile," Randy told her as he propped his head on his fore arm.

"I better get back to my room before someone comes looking for me," she said as she crawled out of bed. Randy sadly watched her get dressed, and he pulled his pajama pants back on. "Will I see later at the arena?" he asked.

"I'm sure that can be arranged. I'll talk to you later, ok?"

Randy nodded as he cradled her face in hands, and leaned down for a kiss. "I love you princess."

"I love you too."

Savannah felt sad as she closed the hotel room door. She would have loved nothing more than cuddling with her boyfriend all morning in bed. She was literally bursting inside. She didn't know how much longer she could keep her secret, but knew it couldn't be too much longer. As she stood in front of her own door, looking for her key, the person she hated most was walking down the hall, looking at her with curiosity.

"Just getting in Savannah?" the blonde diva asked.

"What is it your business Michelle?" Savannah asked rather annoyed.

"Well, just for your information, when your having sex with someone, you should quiet down just a tad," Michelle said with a smirk.

"You heard me, where you listening by the door?"

"No, I was walking to my room. The guy seemed pretty into it as well."

Feeling embarrassed and not wanting to hear anymore, Savannah just walked into her room and slamming the door. Michelle smirked as she turned around, heading for her own room.

ONE WEEK LATER

Tonight was the big night for Savannah. Tonight she was going to face Beth Phoenix for the championship. Both women knew the outcome, but Savannah was still nervous. Beth was bigger and stronger than her, and frankly could probably destroy her if she really wanted to. Savannah was stretching on the floor in the Divas locker room, and looked up when she heard the door open. She started giggling as she continued to watch Eve talk a mile a minute on her phone.

"Are you ready for your big match?" Eve asked.

"I hope so," Savannah replied as she heard her phone beep. When she saw the text message was from Randy, she couldn't help but blush and smile.

"Ok, you can't smile like that and not share. What did he say?"

"Randy just wanted to wish me luck in the match and knows that I'll do great. He told me he loves me and will massage any sore areas tonight, wink wink," Savannah said with a laugh.

"You guys are crazy!"

About 2 seconds later, a stage hand knocked on the door and told Savannah she was up in 5 minutes. She walked nervously down the hall as she approached the curtain that seperated her from the stage. She tried to bounce up and down trying to calm herself, but that didn't work either. She then turned to her left, and not to far away from her, she could see Randy and Ted watching the monitor.

Ted then noticed Savannah saw them and nudged Randy. Randy gave her a smile, and blew a kiss to her. After seeing Randy, Savannah's nerves faded away, and were replaced with excitement.

As scripted, Beth dominated Savannah for most of the match. While watching Savannah, Randy winced a time or two as he watched his girlfriend ultimately lose the match. He felt concern grow as he watched Savannah gingerly get up with the help of a referee.

"Do you think she's ok?" Ted asked.

"I'm sure she is. She's probably sore more than anything. My girl is tough," Randy replied.

Just as they were about to walk away, they watched Michelle McCool burst into the ring and hit Savannah with a clothesline. She threw a couple of slaps at Savannah, and ultimately pulled her hair and threw Savannah into the barrier that seperated the ring from the fans. She finally started walking away, a smirk across her face.

"Ted, you go what you need to do. I'm going to hang out back here," Randy said as he watched the referee help Savannah up to her feet.

Within moments, Savannah and the ref were slowly walking backstage. Savannah could see Randy's eyes filled with concern as she walked past. The ref soon shut the door to the trainer's locker room, and Randy stood close hoping to hear what was going on.

Soon, he watched Savannah walk out of the room on her own, but walked out very gingerly. "Hey," she whispered.

"Are you alright?"

Savannah nodded. "I'll probably be sore as hell tomorrow, but the trainer couldn't see any obvious injuries."

"That's good. I'm glad."

Since no one was around for the moment, Randy quickly pulled his girlfriend in a hug.


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to thank babygurl1944, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, MrsRKOCena and emma217 for the awesome reviews! You guys are awesome and the reason I update fast!**

A couple of days later, Savannah nervously drove up to the WWE Headquarters parking lot. Still feeling the effects from Michelle, she gingerly got out of the car and walked inside the glass doors. She didn't know why she was so nervous to go inside the building-she and her siblings practically grew up in this building. Taking a deep breath, she turned her attention to the receptionist in the middle of the hall.

"Hi Miss McMahon," the receptionist, Melissa said warmly.

"Hi Melissa. Is my mom in her office?"

Melissa then looked at her phone. "Well, she isn't on the phone, and there aren't any meetings scheduled this morning. Just let me buzz her and let her know you are here."

While waiting, Savannah glanced at some of the pictures on the wall. There were obviously alot of pictures of the superstars, including Randy. There was even one with the entire McMahon family. She really wished that the next picture they all took, Randy could be included in the picture.

"Miss McMahon, your mom said to come on up."

"Thank you Melissa, and please call me Savannah," she said with a smile as she walked toward the elevator. As the elevator approached the 4th floor, Savannah grew more nervous. She wasn't sure how her mom was going to react to her news. She would soon get her answer as she could see her mom standing in her office doorway.

"Savannah!" Linda said happily and instantly wrapped her youngest daughter in a tight hug. "I'm so glad to see you."

"Me too. Long time no see."

"So, what brings you by?" Linda asked as she shut her office door.

"Mom...have you ever kept a big secret from your parents because you were afraid to tell them the truth?"

"Well, I think every child keeps secrets from their parents. Is something the matter Savannah?"

"I'm about to tell you something that might make you mad and also be mad at me."

"Honey I'm sure it can't be all that bad."

"Now before I say something, please promise you won't tell daddy, Shane or Steph. I want to be the one to tell them."

Linda gave her daughter a curious look, but ultimately agreed. "I just have two questions. One is are you pregnant or in any kind of legal trouble?"

"No, I'm not."

"Good, did you elope with some guy you barely know?" Linda asked.

Savannah giggled. "No I didn't."

"Well, than whatever you have to tell me can't be all that bad."

"Even if it means that I've been secretly dating Randy Orton?"

Savannah could see the shock in her mom's eyes. She knew she would be banished from the family for sure. "How long?"

"We have been dating for almost 4 months."

"Savannah..."

"Mom, just hear me out. I know that he has been a menace to our family in the story lines, but out of the ring, he is so sweet. He does a complete 180 when we're together."

"Does he love you?" Linda asked.

Smiling, Savannah nodded. "He tells me everytime we're together."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes I do mom."

"Well, I can't say anything more. Savannah, you are 27, and perfectly capable of making your own decisions. I know how the rest of the family feel about him, although I don't know why. You need to tell them though...before things get really serious between the two of you."

Savannah instantly ran to the other side of the desk, and wrapped her mom in a tight hug. "I will mom, I promise. Thank you so much for understanding, and listening to me."

"Your welcome sweethart."

A couple of hours later, Savannah pulled her car into the garage of her condo. She soon got a text, _Are you home yet?_ She giggled as she replied. It was times like these that she was glad to have her own place. She waited paitently in her car and a few minutes later, Randy pulled in beside her.

"Hey baby," he said as he got out of his car and hugged Savannah.

"Hi!" she said. "Guess what...I told my mom about us," she said as they walked inside the condo and shut the garage door.

"You did? What did she say?"

"She didn't argue. She told me I'm 27 and capable of making my own decisions. She promised not to tell everyone, but I need to tell them soon...before we get to serious."

Randy nodded. "I've been telling you that all along. Now, what if your dad, Stephanie and Shane don't agree with your decision to date me? What will you do then?"

"Well, we'll cross that bridge when the time comes. I hope they can be understanding, but I really don't care what people think. All that matters is I love you."

Randy smirked. "I love you too, baby."


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to give a big thanks to emma217, MrsRKOCena, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, WilliamTA, and lotterlitter for the awesome reviews! You guys are the best!**

The next few days flew by for Randy and Savannah. They spent alot of time relaxing in Savannah's condo, and did some errands. Before they knew it, it was early Monday morning and Savannah was once again leaving Randy's room early in the morning.

"I'll see you later at the arena," Savannah said as she kissed Randy, who was standing in the doorway.

"You bet. I love you baby," he said in between kisses.

"I love you too."

Savannah took one more kiss as Randy watched her walk away. On the opposite side of the hall, neither realized that a certain blonde diva, the evil Michelle McCool, watched the events that just took place. Her jaw literally dropped from shock.

"Oh my God, Randy and Savannah? This is to good," she whispered as she walked away.

Later on at the arena, Savannah wanted to hang out with her brother and sister, whom she really hasn't talked to in awhile. She knocked on Stephanie's office door, and heard a muffled come in.

"Hey guys, what's up?" she asked. She could see Shane and Stephanie buried in paperwork with stressful looks on their faces. "What's going on?"

"One of the superstars was slapped with a sexual harrassment charge, and we are reading her claim, etc."

"Who was the superstar?" Savannah asked, not expecting to hear what Shane was about to say.

"It's Randy Orton. That shouldn't surprise anyone, should it?" he asked sarcastically."

Savannah's jaw dropped in shock. "Who is accusing him?"

"Savannah..." Stephanie began.

"Please Steph, who is it?"

"It was Michelle McCool."

Feeling hurt and not wanting to start crying in front of her brother and sister, Savannah left the room without saying anything. _How could he do this to me?_ she thought as she headed down the hall. As she continued to walk down the hall, that hurt turned into anger. _Surely he wouldn't do this to me._ She was soon in front of the door marked RANDY ORTON, and forcefully opened the door. In the way she opened it, it made Cody and Ted jump.

"Where is he?" she asked angrily.

"The last time we saw him, he was smoking behind the arena," Cody told her.

Savannah then angrily slammed the door shut, and literally sped walked to the EXIT marked door, and could see Randy through the glass door. He was crouched down, leaning against the building for balance. She watched him take a long inhale, and slowly puffed out the smoke. He then noticed Savannah coming his way.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Please tell me it isn't true."

"Of course it isn't true! Why do you think I would do that to you or jepordize our relationship? Savannah, you should know me a little more better than that."

"Well, why would she make up such a crazed lie?" Savannah asked. She couldn't believe how she was taking Michelle's side over her boyfriend. Something was up.

"She attacked you in the ring last week, so maybe she has it in for us," Randy said now standing up and flicking the cigarette down to the ground. "Baby, you have to believe me when I tell you this isn't true. I'm going to try and prove it to you and your family."

"Well, what's her accusation? What did she tell them?"

"That I saw her at the hotel lobby last night, and I was making sexual comments toward her. We then rode the elevator together, and tried making out with her there. It's fucked up."

It was like a light bulb had blinked on in Savannah's head. "Wait a minute. We were together all last night, and once we checked in and I went to your room, you never left."

"Duh," Randy said as he took out another cigarette.

"Baby, I'm so-"

"Don't be sorry Princess," he told her. "If the situation was reversed, I would have reacted the same way. I just want you to know that even when we are apart, I am faithful. I would never cheat on you just to get a sex fix. I love you to much to do that."

Savannah nodded. "I love you too Randy," she said as she kissed him quickly, not caring if anyone saw or not. "Listen, I'll catch up with you later. There is someone else I need to see."

Randy smirked as she turned on her heels and headed back into the arena angry. He knew exactly who she was going to see. Savannah was even more furious as she walked toward the Divas locker room, and when she saw Michelle just stretching on the floor, she just wanted to nail her, but instead slammed the door to get her attention. Luckily, there was no other diva in the room.

"Why would you make up such an insane lie?" Savannah shouted.

"What do you mean?" Michelle asked innocently.

"You've had it in for me since I won the #1 Contendership. You attacked me last week, and accused Randy of something horrible this week. Do you have it in for people who are happy?"

"Listen miss money bags, I saw your little good bye with Randy this morning, and everyone around here knows that your dad doesn't care for him. I could have easily told him what I saw, but instead...this was much for fun," Michelle said smirking.

Stepping foward, Savannah said nothing as she slapped Michelle hard across the face. "Whoops! That was fun too," she sarcastically said as she walked out of the locker room.

Savannah knew what she had to do in order to help Randy out of this mess. She once again headed toward Stephanie's office, knocked, and heard Shane say come in. When she walked through the door, she was equally happy and more nervous to see her father standing by his older children.

"Savannah!" he said happily as he wrapped his youngest daughter in a hug. Even though he couldn't see it, tears were starting to form in her eyes. "What brings you by?"

"Ummm...can you guys all sit down? There is something I want to say."

Vince, Shane and Stephanie did as they were asked, and at that moment Savannah felt as though she could throw up. "Daddy, Shane, Steph...there is something I want to say regarding this sexual harrasement case."

"It doesn't really have to do with you, but what is it?" Vince asked.

"I...I can tell you for a fact that Randy didn't do those things that Michelle is claiming."

"How do you know?" Stephanie asked.

"I drove behind him from the airport to the hotel, and we basically checked in at the same time, and rode up the elevator to our rooms together."

"He could have easily done this when you guys went your seperate ways," Shane responded.

"Well...I know for a fact he stayed in his room the rest of the night. And the reason I know is because...I was with him."


	6. Chapter 6

"What do you mean you were with him?" Vince asked angrily.

"I mean it just like it sounds. We hung out, ordered room service...and I stayed the night with him."

"Oh my God Savannah," Stephanie said laughing. "Are you being serious with us? Your dating him?" Stephanie couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Yes, I'm being dead serious."

"How long as this being going on?" Shane asked.

"4 months."

"Savannah!" Vince exclaimed. "That man is a menace. He has wrecked havoc upon our family, and a girl slaps him with a sexual harrasement suit, but you still want to be with him? That doesn't make a bit of sense."

"First of all, that havoc on our family...that is all storylines dad! Stephanie and the creative team wrote all that. Like I told you before, Michelle is lying about that charge. We got to the hotel together, rode up the elevator together and went to his room together. I didn't even leave for my room until morning, and he didn't leave his room at all. Outside of the ring, he is so sweet and caring...and loving."

"You love him?" Vince asked, even more angry. He could literally feel his blood start to boil.

"Yes I do daddy, and he loves me."

"Now that I can't hardly believe," Shane muttered.

"You know what, I am 27 years old, and can make my own decisions. Listen, I'm sorry I've lied to you guys for so long, but I knew you would react like you are doing now. Don't you care if I'm happy? Mom didn't even react this way."

"Wait a minute...your mom knows?" Vince asked.

"Yes, but before you say anything, I only told her last week. I'm done arguing...I have a match to get ready for," Savannah said as she walked out of the office without saying another word. As she walked toward the Divas locker room, she felt very proud of herself that her family finally knows about Randy. She was also thankful that when she entered the locker room, Eve was the only one in there.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"My family knows about Randy."

"How did that go?" Eve asked, looking optimistic.

"Horrible. Michelle is accusing Randy of sexual harrasement, and before you ask, its a complete lie. Well, I told my dad, Shane and Steph that it wasn't true, and the way that I know is because I was with him. That is when all hell broke loose.

"Sorry girl. What are you going to do now?"

"Like I told them, I'm 27 and perfectly capable of making my own decisions. I'm not breaking up with him just because they want me to," Savannah said as they both heard a knock on the door. Stephanie then popped her head in the door.

"Savannah, may I see you in the hall please?"

Only nodding, she followed her sister out into the hallway. They were silent for a few moments, and Stephanie then broke the silence. "Umm...you and Randy both have the night off. Daddy is pretty angry, and we are going to talk to Michelle to see if this is is a lie."

"It is a lie."

"Well, like I said he is going to talk to her, and daddy said he only wants to deal with one issue at a time, so we'll all probably talk again tomorrow."

"You aren't going to take away his WWE championship win at Backlash are you?"

Stephanie didn't say anything, but soon shook her head no. "Paul and I are still wanting to take some time off, and Daddy didn't want to change things either. So no we aren't going to take away his title."

"Well, thank you I appreciate that," Savannah told her sister calmly.

"That wasn't my decision," Stephanie said. "I'll probably see you tomorrow," she said as she turned the other direction and walked away. Savannah then walked the other direction and soon knocked on Randy's locker room door, and also like her sister, popped her head in.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

There she saw Randy packing up his bag. "Yeah come on in. I hear we both have the night off."

"Yeah, my sister said that they are going to talk to Michelle and see what she says. I told them that was a lie."

"Thanks for sticking up for me like that," Randy said as he walked past her, heading toward the bathroom.

"Randy, what's the matter?"

"I'm just tired of all this shit. I'm tired of how Michelle is getting away with this. I'm tired of us sneaking around-"

"We don't have to sneak around anymore," Savannah said as she couldn't help a grin grow across her face. "I told them."

Randy looked shocked. "You did? And..."

"One, you aren't going to lose your win at Backlash. They didn't take it well, just like I figured, but I really don't care. Stephanie said they would talk to us more tomorrow."

"They?"

"She probably meant daddy. He's pretty mad."

Randy nodded as he walked closer to Savannah, their lips only being inches apart. "So...if I wanted to kiss you right now, and someone would walk in, I wouldn't have to stop?"

"Exactly."

Randy then placed his finger underneath Savannah's chin, and closed the gap between them. As they continued their mini make-out session, neither noticed Ted and Cody walk in the room. They looked at each other, and immediately walked out.

"We don't need to be in there right now," Cody said as he shut the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**A big shout out goes to lotterlitter, MrsRKOCena, alana2awesome, Krista Hardy, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, BournePriceless54, and emma217 for the great reviews!**

**Hope you guys like Chapter 7, and as always, please read and review!**

Savannah woke up the next morning, and immediately groaned. It was the day of her "meeting" with her dad, and was not looking foward to it. As she rolled over to cuddle closer to Randy, she quickly realized he wasn't in bed. She sat straight up and looked around the room, and quickly realized he was outside, leaning on the bannister of the balcony. Savannah got out of bed, put on one of Randy's t-shirts and opened the sliding glass door.

"Good morning," she said as she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind.

"Hey."

"What are you doing out here?" she asked as she stood beside him.

"I was just thinking. I have been out here for awhile. I had a hard time sleeping last night."

"I know, I felt you tossing and turning all night. Are you nervous about seeing my dad?"

"I don't know," he said as he finally turned to face Savannah. "What if we go into that meeting, and your dad banishes you from seeing me?"

"First of all, its going to take alot to get me away from you. Also, I'm 27, and like my mom said, I can make my own decisions. Plus, we work together-he can't exactly banish me from seeing you."

Randy only nodded. "Yeah maybe," he said before he quickly placed a kiss on Savannah's forehead. He then walked back into the room, leaving a confused Savannah on the balcony. What is going on with him?, she thought.

Savannah then walked back into the room, as she knew they needed to start getting ready. "Randy, are you afraid that after our meeting that we are going to have to break up?"

He only shrugged as he pulled on his t-shirt. "I don't know exactly what's going on in my head."

Savannah then walked toward him, and pulled him close. "Randy Orton, you listen to me," she began as she cupped his face so he would be looking at her. "There is nothing or no one that will stop me from seeing you. You are so important to me. Don't worry about anything."

Randy only nodded as he kissed Savannah, and then broke the embrace to finish getting ready. Savannah knew something was still up. Even as they walked into the arena and headed toward Vince's office, Randy still seemed distant. Yes, they were holding hands, but it didn't feel like he wanted to.

Randy and Savannah soon found Vince's office, and Randy quickly knocked on the door. After they were told to come in, they both took seats in front of Vince's desk. "Hi daddy," Savannah said, trying to sound happy.

"Hi sweethart," he said with a small smile. "First of all, Stephanie and I talked with Michelle yesterday. It took awhile, but she finally admitted the charge against you was a lie, Randy."

Randy only nodded. "So, now what happens?"

"Obviously the charge won't be filed with the police department, and we even suspended Michelle for the false claim."

"Good, she deserves it," Savannah muttered under her breath. It was obviously loud enough that Vince could hear, as he glanced at his daughter. "Now, on to the matter with you two..." he began.

"Daddy, can I please say something?" Savannah asked as she watched Vince nod. "Randy and I never meant to hurt any of you. I knew how you, Stephanie and Shane felt so it was my idea that we date secretly. I'm very sorry."

Vince then turned his attention to Randy. "Randy, just so you know, I'm not going to take away your WWE title win at Backlash next weekend. I would love to, but Paul and Stephanie are still wanting to take time off, and there is alot of hype built up for this match."

"Thank you for not taking it away, Vince. I do appreciate it."

Vince nodded. "Now, I have also decided that Randy will continue to be on Raw, and Savannah, you will be moved to Smackdown. This starts next week."

"Daddy! This isn't fair! I told you how sorry we are! We-"

"Vince," Randy interrupted. "I want to say that I am very sorry for sneaking around with your daughter. We should have said something along time ago...but you don't have to worry about me being around. Don't move Savannah to Smackdown just because your mad at me." Randy then turned his attention to his girlfriend, whose eyes were starting to fill with tears.

"Baby, I'm sorry, but we can't see each other anymore," Randy said as he got up from his chair. He then bent down, kissed the top of Savannah's head and walked toward the door. "Vince, you don't have to worry. I promise I'm going to keep my distance," he said as he walked out the door.

After she watched the door close, Savannah turned back toward her father, who had a suprised look on his face. Tears were rolling down her cheeks as Savannah stood up as well. "I can't believe this! I hope your happy," she shouted as she also stormed out.

Savannah looked down the hall, and saw Randy walking away, and she instantly started running after him. "Randy!" she shouted.

Randy turned around at the sound of his name. It absolutely killed him to see her upset, and all he wanted to do was hold her and say it would all be alright, but he knew he couldn't. He watched Savannah walk closer to him, and she took one of his hands. "Baby, what are you doing? It doesn't have to be like this."

"I'm sorry princess, but it does. You don't need to be fighting with your family just because of me. I know that if I went with you to any family get togethers, it would be akward, and I would always be wondering what your dad really thought. I'm very, very sorry."

"Randy..." Savannah said through tears.

"Savannah, I want you to know that I love you, and I always will love you." With that being said, Randy bent down and softly kissed Savannah. She tried to deepen the kiss, almost to remind him of their passion together. It didn't work as he quickly pulled away. He then kissed her forehead a few times, turned around and walked away.


	8. Chapter 8

**I want to thank MrsRKOCena, WilliamTA, lotterlitter, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, Shining Brighter, BournePriceless54, alana2awesome, Madison792, and emma217 for the awesome reviews! You guys rock!**

**I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter!**

It was late, almost midnight, when Savannah pulled into her garage. She sighed sadly as she closed the door. Usually, Randy wouldn't be too far behind her, and she would always watch him park his car next to hers. It wouldn't happen tonight. When she walked inside, she tossed her bag aside and headed straight to the living room.

Although she didn't have any pictures of herself and Randy framed, she had a photo album full of pictures. Savannah was the type of person to bring her camera everywhere with her, and anytime she would snap a picture, Randy would always sneak in.

She got comfortable on the couch as she flipped open the album. A smile spread across her face as she looked at the picture of her and Randy sharing their first New Year's kiss, and giggled when she remembered that Cody stole her camera and took the picture. There was another one of Randy holding Savannah close at a club, and one of Randy, Savannah, John and his girlfriend Liz. She could feel tears start to form in her eyes, and soon she closed the album and fell asleep.

The next morning, the sound of knocking on the front door woke Savannah. _Could it be Randy?_ she thought. When she opened the door, she was disappointed it was her sister.

"Hi Savannah, can I come in?" she asked.

Savannah only nodded as she stepped aside so Stephanie could walk in. "Listen, umm... can we talk for a second?"

"I guess," Savannah said as she headed toward the kitchen, and motioned for Stephanie to follow her. "What can I do for you Steph?"

"First, I heard what happened when you and Randy talked to Dad yesterday. Are you ok?"

"What do you care? You don't want us together either."

Stephanie. "Yes, I may not be fond of Randy, but you are still my baby sister. I still care about you. Again...are you ok?"

Starting to tear up again, Savannah could only shake her head no, and Stephanie pulled her into a hug. "I miss him already, Steph. Why did he do this?"

"I don't know. Maybe in his eyes, he is doing the right thing. What did he say?"

"He just said that I don't need to be fighting with my family just because of him, and he didn't want us to feel uncomfortable being together at family get togethers, blah blah blah," Savannah said.

"Well, maybe just give him some time. If he truly loves you like you love him, I'm sure he'll come back."

"Maybe," Savannah said as she started to calm down. "Steph, can I ask a favor?"

"Sure Savannah, just name it."

"I want to take some time off. I know I'm supposed to take the title from Beth at Backlash, but I don't want it anymore. I want to let Beth keep it for awhile. I just need some time to myself."

Stephanie didn't say anything, but ultimately nodded her head. "Ok, I'll make the arrangements for the changes. I just hope you aren't taking time off to avoid Randy."

"I'm not," Savannah said. "I just need time to think."

The following Sunday was the one day Savannah was dreading. It was the night of Backlash. As she started walking toward the curtain, she noticed Randy down the hall, watching the monitor intently. Luckily, he didn't see her, and even more lucky he didn't see her smile as she knew he was going to watch her.

Within a few minutes, her music hit and the smile never left her face as she slapped some of the fans' hands and then glared at Beth Phoenix. After the bell rang, Beth and Savannah just glared at each other for a few moments before Beth got the first punch. Savannah was proud of herself on well she trained for this match, as she was easily keeping up with the stronger diva. Then, it was time for the moment she had been waiting for. Beth threw her over the rope, and Savannah was supposed to fall on her knee and grab it in pain. That was the injury she was going to have so she could have her few weeks off. Randy didn't know this was scripted, and his eyes filled with concern as he watched Beth win the match and Savannah being helped backstage by two officials.

He didn't realize he was holding a breath, and he let it out when the officials brought Savannah backstage and she was able to walk on her own. He wanted to go to her, and ask her why the Women's title wasn't around her waist, but knew he couldn't. He had his own match to get ready for.

A few hours later, Savannah let out a sigh of relief. The night was over, and although she saw Randy at the other end of the hall, they hadn't met face to face. She threw her bag on her shoulder, and slowly walked toward her rental car. As she was about half way down the hall, an all to familiar voice call her name. When she turned around, she was surprised and felt excited to see Randy walking toward her.

"Hey," she said smiling. "What's up?"

"Hey. Umm...I just wanted to umm, ask you a quick question."

"Sure, what is it?"

"I thought you were supposed to win the title. Did Stephanie change her mind because of us?" Randy asked.

"No, I still could have won, but I'm taking some time off. So, I asked Steph to let Beth keep the title."

Savannah could see the disapointment in Randy's eyes. "Why are you taking time off?" he asked.

"I just need some time to think, and plus it's kind of hard to be around you right now."

"Savannah..."

"Listen, I better get going. Congratulations on your title win."

"Thanks," he whispered. "Since I won't be seeing you in awhile, can I at least have a hug?" he asked, opening his arms.

Savannah only nodded as they tightly held each other. Neither one moved as they held each other in that empty hallway. Soon, Savannah broke the hug and kissed Randy's cheek. Not saying anything more, Savannah turned and walked the other direction.

It absolutely killed Randy to watch her leave. It broke his heart more when she placed that kiss on his cheek. If she wouldn't have interrupted him just a few minutes ago, he would have apologized and begged for forgiveness. Randy knew he blew it, and as he turned around to walk the other direction, he saw Stephanie stand behind him.

"Randy, we need to talk for a second."


	9. Chapter 9

**I want to thank Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, KimmieCena, MrsRKOCena, fairytink101, emma217, Krista Hardy, Christina89, and HighflyinJeffHardy for the awesome reviews!**

Randy was kind of surprised none the less to see his ex-girlfriend's sister stand before him. He really hoped she wasn't going to lecture him, because frankly he really wasn't in the mood. "What can I do for you Stephanie?" he asked, putting on the best fake smile he could.

"Listen, I wanted to talk to you a minute about Savannah."

"Before you ask, I was just saying good-bye to her just now. She was telling me about her time off and..."

"I wasn't talking about you guys saying good-bye just now," Stephanie interrupted. "Umm...I know that you broke up with her like a week ago. I'm not one to pry into her sister's love life, but can I ask why?"

Randy sighed as he sat down on a nearby bench. "I did because I could see the hurt in her eyes when she was arguing with your family...and she didn't need to do that just because of me. Later on, if Savannah and I would get more serious, and I would start to go to family gatherings and stuff, I didn't want it to be awkward and uncomfortable for her just because I was there."

"I can understand that. But, I also have seen that pain in her eyes, but its for a different reason. It's because you and Savannah are no longer together."

"I still love her Steph."

"She still loves you too, Randy. And I must say why do you care what my family thinks?"

"Because family is everything to Savannah."

"Yes, that is true. After talking with my sister last week and the way her eyes lit up when she talked about you, I can tell she truly loves you. And if she's happy...then I'm happy for her."

Randy smirked. "Thanks Steph."

The next night after the Raw taping, Randy, Ted and Cody all decided to go out to a local bar. Ted and Cody could both tell Randy was out of it.

"Hello, earth to Randy," Ted exclaimed as he waved his hand in front of Randy's face.

"What? What's up?" he asked as he snapped out of it.

"Care to tell us what's on your mind?" Cody asked as he took a drink from his beer bottle.

Randy shrugged. "I still can't get Savannah off my mind. I even had a civil conversation with Stephanie last night."

"You did?" Cody and Ted both said at the same time.

"Yeah. I guess she and Savannah had a long talk last week and Savannah is miserable. Steph even told me that if Savannah was happy with me, then she was happy for Savannah."

"So, what's the problem Orton?" Cody asked. "You still love her. Savannah still loves you. What are you waiting for?"

Randy really didn't know how to answer Cody's question. He simply shrugged and left the company of his friends. A few hours past, and Randy found himself sitting by himself at the bar as Cody and Ted left an hour before. Randy didn't know what to do, but wasn't going to worry about it anymore-all of his problems were slowly going away the drunker he got.

His eyes were glazed over as he started peeling off the label of his Bud Light bottle. As he took another swig of his beer, he noticed a small figure sit next to him. It was Mickie James. "Hey Randy," she said with a smile plastered on her face.

"Hi Micks."

"What's the matter? You look like something is troubling you."

Without realizing it, Randy told the whole story to Mickie. "Ahh, that's to bad. Maybe I could help."

"How?" Randy slurred.

Mickie then got off her bar stool, and started rubbing Randy's thigh, slowly heading north. "We could go back to my hotel room, and I could make you forget about Savannah," she said seductively.

Before Randy could say anything, she grabbed Randy by the face and kissed him passionately. "Mickie, what the hell are you doing?" he asked as he pulled away, which was almost instantly.

"I want to make you feel better. Do you want to go back to my room? I can start with a nice back massage, and then maybe play with you a little bit," she said as she grabbed his crotch.

Randy instantly smacked her hand away. "I may be drunk, but I know that your not the one I want to be with," he said as he stumbled off the bar stool and headed toward the door to catch a cab. Randy's mind was made up-he had to see Savannah.


	10. Chapter 10

**I want to thank emma217, Madison792, Shining Brighter, Krista Hardy, MrsRKOCena, KimmieCena, Christina89, BournePriceless54, and Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista for the awesome reviews!**

**Hope everyone is having a great Mother's Day and hope you enjoy the chapter!!**

**Mid-May**

It had been two weeks since Savannah had seen Randy, and she was missing him more than ever...especially today. Today was Savannah's 28th birthday. Randy was always good about remembering people's birthdays and other special occasions, and Savannah was a little disappointed Randy at least hadn't called her. As she was walking toward her sink of dirty dishes, she heard the doorbell ring. When she opened the door, she smiled when she saw a floral delivery person with two skinny boxes of flowers.

"I have two flower deliveries for Savannah McMahon," the delivery guy said.

"I'm Savannah," she replied as she took the two boxes in her arms. After she shut the front door, she walked over to the couch and opened the first box. She smiled when she saw the beautiful arrangement of long stemmed Calla Lillies. "Happy Birthday Savannah! Love Mom & Dad, Paul, Steph, Aurora, Murphy, Shane, Marissa, Declan and Kenyon," Savannah said out loud as she read the card. "That was nice, I should call everyone and thank them."

Savannah then put that box aside, and opened the second box. Her smile grew even bigger as she found the long stemmed pink roses. _They are probably from the girls_, Savannah thought as she took the card in her hands. "Happy Birthday Savannah. I hope you have a great day. Love, Randy." By the time Savannah was done reading the card, she had tears streaming down her cheeks. He did remember.

**A Couple of Weeks Later**

A full month had now passed since Randy and Savannah saw each other. Savannah wasn't ready to come back yet, but she decided to come to Missouri where Raw was being taped and hang out with her friends. Randy had heard she was coming, and wanted to make sure he talked to her.

Raw finished taping an hour ago, and everyone was back at the hotel getting ready. Savannah walked into the main part of the room wearing a black halter top and jeans. "Do I look ok?" she asked her friends.

Maria scrunched her nose, and went to her suitcase, where she pulled out a baby pink mini dress. "Here, wear this instead."

"Why are you wanting me to change?" Savannah asked as she took the dress.

Maria and Eve only shrugged. "We want you to look nice...maybe you'll meet the man of your dreams," Eve said with a smile. Both of her friends were in on the secret, but tried not to look otherwise.

Savannah rolled her eyes as she walked back to the bathroom._ The man of my dreams broke up with me a month ago_, she thought to herself.

About another hour later, everyone was dancing and having fun at one of the local clubs. Savannah found it kind of odd that all the girls were sitting at one table, and the guys were sitting way on the other side of the bar. Randy asked the girls to do it that way so Savannah wouldn't immediately notice him. He didn't know how she would react to seeing him again.

When Randy finally noticed she was there, she took his breath away. He thought she looked incredibly sexy in that dress, and loved how her hair fell past her shoulders. His thoughts were broken as his friend John came up behind him.

"Do you want me to go ask her now?" he asked as a slow song just started.

"Yeah, I'm ready," was all Randy said.

Only nodding, John walked past Randy and headed toward the girls table. Randy and Savannah both were good friends of his, and hated to see the both of them so miserable. When Savannah saw John walking toward them, a big smile grew across her face.

"John!" she squealed as she jumped up and hugged him. "How are you?"

"I'm good, I'm good. It's about time you come see us stranger."

"I know."

"Hey, would you like to dance?" he asked, extending his hand.

Savannah only nodded as she took John's hand that led them to the dance floor. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck, as he held her loosely around the waist. "It's good to see you again Savannah. We've all missed you."

"I've missed everyone too. I think I'm going to come back to work in another month or two. I have to face Randy sooner or later."

"Randy does love you, you know. He misses you alot." John said as he spun Savannah, so her back would be toward the guys table, and motioned Randy to come over.

"I miss him too, John. I still don't understand why he broke up with me."

"May I cut in?"

John smirked at Savannah as she turned around and saw Randy stand before her. He was wearing her favorite black button down shirt and jeans-he looks sexy!, she thought. John then hugged Savannah and kissed her temple. "Talk to him, Savannah. He's miserable."

John then left and the two of them were left by themselves on the dance floor. Randy then extended his hand. "Can I finish this dance with you?"

Savannah nodded as placed herself in Randy's arms. She thought it felt so good to be back in his arms. They danced in silence for a few moments as Savannah looked at the table she was sitting at, and noticed everyone staring at them. "I have a feeling I was set up," she said as she looked up at Randy, with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll admit, I had something to do with it," Randy said chuckling. "I didn't know how you would react to seeing me again, so that's why the guys and girls were sitting at seperate tables."

"I see," she said as she rested her head on his shoulder. Randy liked having Savannah back in his arms as he cuddled closer to her as well. "By the way, thank you for my birthday flowers," Savannah said. "They were beautiful."

"Your welcome...Savannah, can I tell you something?" he asked as he still held her tight.

Savannah bit her bottom lip in anticipation. "Sure. What's on your mind?"

"I miss you. I was stupid to break us up just because your family didn't approve of our relationship. I still love you," Randy said as he noticed tears starting to fall down Savannah's cheeks. "I hope those are tears of happiness, because if not, I would feel like an ass right now."

Savannah giggled as she pulled Randy even closer so their foreheads could touch. "Yes, they are tears of joy," she said smiling. Randy then pulled her closer, placing a soft kiss on her lips. After what seemed like forever, they both pulled apart, both smiling from ear to ear.

"I missed kissing you," Randy told Savannah.

"I missed kissing you too. So...are we considered back together?"

"Do you want us to be?" Randy asked.

"Yes I do. Do you?"

"Absolutely," Randy said as he bent down and kissed her once again. "How about we get out of here. We can go back to my house."

"Ok," Savnnah agreed as they walked toward the exit. All of Randy and Savannah's friends eyes widened as they watched the reunited couple leave on their own. "Yeah, our evil planned worked!" Maria exclaimed.

When Randy and Savannah were alone in Randy's car, they passionately embraced. "I love you," he told her as he stroked her cheek.

"I love you too Randy."

He smiled back at her and kissed her quickly. He then took Savannah's hand. "Baby, there is something else I want to talk to you about."


	11. Chapter 11

**A big shout out goes to KimmieCena, BournePriceless54, Madison792, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, fairytink101, , alana2awesome, emma217, MusicLuver22, MrsRKOCena, and Christina89 for the awesome reviews! You guys are the reason I update so quickly!**

Savannah could tell Randy was nervous about the thing he had to tell her. She lovingly squeezed his hand, and set her hand on his thigh. "Randy, what is it? You can tell me."

"Well...the night after Backlash, I was doing some thinking about us, and I went with Cody and Ted to the hotel bar. Well, I was pretty drunk, and Mickie came and sat beside me. Before I knew it, I told her the whole story about us."

"Did you do anything with her?" Savannah whispered.

"Well, technically we kissed, but she was the one who started it. She then asked if I wanted to go back up to her room so she could make me feel better."

"Did you go with her?" Savannah asked, finally making eye contact with Randy.

Smiling, Randy shook his head no. "I didn't. Sober or drunk, I find her a bitch either way. You are the only one I want to go to a hotel room with."

Savannah only smiled as she leaned over the center counsel and quickly kissed Randy. He could tell the kiss wasn't whole hearted. "Your mad now, aren't you?" he asked as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"I'm glad you told me. I would rather find out now instead of 6 months down the road. At least you didn't sleep with her...right?"

"Of course I didn't sleep with her. I respect you and our relationship a little more than that," Randy said as he pulled into his driveway. The two walked in the house silently. The two stood face to face, silent. Randy then pulled Savannah into a breath taking kiss. "Am I forgiven?" he smirked.

Savannah giggled. "Yes, you are forgiven. Just don't do it again!," she smirked. "Now Mickie...she is a different story," Savannah said as she and Randy hugged once more.

Several weeks past, and Savannah decided to return to work. She loved the feeling of being able to walk into the arena holding hands with Randy, and no one would say anything. Everything was out in the open, and she liked it like that.

"Randy, I'm going to talk to my sister for a second. I'll meet up with you afterwhile," Savannah said as she stopped in front of Stephanie's office door.

"Ok sweethart, I'll see you soon," he said as he bent down and kissed Savannah. He loved that he could do that out in the open. After she watched him walk away, she walked into her sister's office, where she was met with open arms.

"Savannah, I'm so glad to see you back at work," Stephanie said as the two sisters hugged. "How are things with you and Randy?"

"I'm glad to be back at work, and things between us are going great!" Savannah said. "By the way, I want my return match to be with Mickie James."

"Why with Mickie?" Stephanie asked.

"During that period Randy and I were broken up, she tried to seduce him while he was drunk. I want a little payback."

"He didn't do anything, did he?"

"No. She got a kiss on him, but he stopped it before it went further."

"Well, I would give you that match, but Mickie already has a match tonight against Barbie (Kelly Kelly)," Stephanie said as a devilish grin spread across her face. "Savannah, I have the perfect idea," she said as she and Savannah began to talk about a new storyline she just created in her head.

About 45 minutes later, Randy walked Savannah toward the curtain. Randy couldn't keep his eyes off her as she wore a pink halter top and jeans. "Are you ready?"

"Yes I am," she said with a smile, quickly kissing Randy. "I'll see you in a few."

Savannah continued to watch the monitor as Mickie and Kelly Kelly continued their match. Mickie was now Women's Champion, and as the match was about to end, the stage hand told Savannah it was time.

She could hear the fans screaming with excitement as she ran down the ramp, but knew that they were all shocked when she started attacking Mickie. Barbie obviously got the win via disqualification, and as she left the ring, Savannah continued her beating on Mickie. "If you ever touch Randy again, the beating will be ten times worse," she whispered. She then stood up on her feet, and then Randy's music hit the speakers.

She acted like she was surprised to see them, but obviously knew the 3 guys were coming to the ring. It was literally quiet as Randy and Savannah stared down each other, and shocked the fans when they kissed. Randy then got a microphone and raised Savannah's arm, as if she were victorious.

"The soon to be Women's Champion and Legacy's new manager, Savannah McMahon!" he boomed into the microphone. Savannah loved this new storyline. She had never been a heel before, and the best part, she got to work with Randy closer.


	12. Chapter 12

**I want to thank JJ-Jefferu, KimmieCena, fairytink101, BournePriceless54, MrsRKOCena, emma217, Krista Hardy, and Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista for the awesome reviews!**

**A/N: I know Randy really broke his collarbone last year. For this story's sake, it didn't happen in 2008, it will happen in 2009.**

**June (Night of Champions)**

It had been a wirl wind couple of weeks for Savannah. Ever since that night it was revealed she was the new manager of Legacy, Savannah has had matches with Mickie, and tonight she was going for Mickie's Women's Championship. Even though she knew the outcome, she was still nervous. She still had a few minutes before her match, and a smile crept on her face as Randy began to give her a quick shoulder massage.

"You are going to do great!" he exclaimed.

"You are a great shoulder massager," Savannah said. "Maybe you should quit being a wrestler and go into massages."

"Yeah, I don't think so baby," Randy chuckled as the both of them saw Shane walk their way. Savannah sadly sighed as he walked right past them, not saying anything to either one.

"He still isn't talking to you, huh?"

"Nope, and now he's mad at Steph because even though she still doesn't like you, she swallowed her pride and is happy for me."

"Everything will work out, I promise," he said as he wrapped his arms around her and then the stage hand said they were cuing Savannah's music. "Good luck baby!" he exclaimed as he quickly kissed her.

"Thank you," she said as she walked out of the curtain. Immediately she was booed, and planted a smirk across her face, acting as if she didn't care. When Mickie's music hit, the whole crowd went nuts, and deep down, that really pissed of Savannah.

The match soon began, and Mickie immediately lunged for Savannah. After a few punches and slaps were thrown, Savannah was able to flip her over and throw some punches of her own. About ten minutes later, the match was about to end, and Savannah knew it was time. Randy had been working with her, training her to do the RKO. Mickie's back was turned, and as she faced Savannah, Savannah was able to excecute the manuever properly. She immediately pinned Mickie. 1...2...3! The crowd of course was booing, although Savannah could here some cheering. With a big smile plastered on her face, she raised the belt high abover her head.

"Your winner, and the new Women's Champion, Savannah McMahon!" Lillian Garcia boomed into the microphone. Savannah had waited a long time to hear those words. When she walked backstage, she was attacked with hugs, especially from Eve and Maria and of course Ted, Cody and John. When she noticed Randy waiting, she instantly jumped into his arms.

"Congratulations Princess, you deserve it!" he whispered in her ear before kissing her lips.

"I love you," she said.

Unfortuantely, the night didn't go so well for Randy. He was scheduled to lose his title to Batista, ending his 2 month reign. "Come on," she said as they made their way to Randy's locker room after his loss. "Let's get your bag, and go back to the hotel. The next town where we are taping Raw isn't to far away, and we can drive there in the morning. We can take a nice, hot bubble bath together," Savannah said seductively, wiggling her eyebrows a few times.

"That sounds perfect."

A couple of days later, the couple were enjoying a Wednesday afternoon off. They were relaxing at Randy's house in High Ridge, just watching some tv. Neither one wanted to admit it, but both were kind of bored just sitting around.

"I'm bored!" Savannah finally whined. "Let's do something, and before you say anything, I don't want to have sex right now," she said with a smile as she saw the face Randy was in the middle of making.

"Ok...how about we go for a motorcycle ride?"

"Randy, are you sure? I've never really been on a motorcycle before."

Randy then took Savannah's hand, and led her to the garage. "All you have to really know is to obviously wrap your arms around my waist, and when we turn, lean the same way I do," he said as he handed her a helmet. "Ready?"

Savannah thought for a minute, but ultimately took the helmet, and slipped it over her head. Randy then started his bike, and soon the pair took off down the road. Savannah couldn't believe how peaceful and beautiful the country looked from a bike. "Wow, this is really beautiful!" she exclaimed.

Just then, a drunk driver came up behind the bike. Obviously, he wasn't paying attention, and struck the bike from behind. The bike tipped back slightly, throwing both Randy and Savannah from the motorcycle. Randy was thrown into a ditch, and since Savannah was in the back, she landed on the hood of the driver's truck.

The driver was so drunk, he thought that Savannah was an animal, and swirved until she was thrown to the side of the road. Little did he realize that he just hit 2 of the biggest superstars of the WWE.


	13. Chapter 13

**Boy, alot of you didn't like the cliffhanger at the end of the last chapter! LOL. I want to thank MrsRKOCena, fairytink101, ILoveJohnCena54, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, emma217, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, WilliamTA, , alana2awesome, rachel, BournePriceless54, Christina89, KimmieCena, and Krista Hardy for the awesome reviews! You guys truly are the best!**

**15 Minutes after Accident**

Nathan Orton and his girlfriend Jenny were on their way back to Jenny's house, and turned down the same country road where the accident occured.

"Boy, it was really a nice day!" Jenny exclaimed. "Look how pretty the country side looks."

"Yeah it does," Nathan replied. When they were about half way down the road, Nathan slowed down as they noticed a motorcycle in the middle of the road.

"Nate, is that a motorcycle in the middle of the road?"

"I don't know. You stay in the truck. I'm going to at least move it." As Nathan walked closer to the bike, he realized that his brother Randy owned one similar. "Wow, this must have been in a bad wreck," he muttered as he attempted to move it. That was then he noticed the side panel of the bike-it was black and spray painted with Randy's name in red. He then noticed one body in the ditch, and the other a few feet away from him. His eyes widened as Jenny got out of the truck.

"Nathan, what's going on? You look like you've seen a ghost," she said as she slowly walked closer to her boyfriend.

"Jenny, go back in the truck and call 911. Tell them exactly where we are, and that Randy Orton and Savannah McMahon have been in a motorcycle accident."

Not saying anything, Jenny dashed back to the truck and retrieve her cell phone. Meanwhile, Nathan sprinted to the body a few feet away. He could still hear breathing, but just barely. He carefully removed the helmet, and found Savannah unconscious. "Hold on Savannah, help is on the way," he whispered.

He then moved toward the body in the ditch, and luckily his brother was still breathing as well. He also carefully removed Randy's helmet, and could hear his brother moaning in pain. "Oh shit...shit," Randy cried.

"Just hang on Randy. An ambulance is on the way," Nathan said as he could hear the faint sirens coming toward them. Randy then barely opened his eyes.

"Nate?"

"Yeah, it's me bro. Help is on the way."

For Nathan, the trip to the ER seemed like a blur. He decided to ride in the ambulance with Randy, and have Jenny drive his truck to the hospital. He immediately called his parents, and they in return called Savannah's mom and dad. Luckily, the WWE had a house show in Missouri in the upcoming weekend, and Vince and Linda were already in town.

A few hours past, and the waiting room stayed relatively silent, waiting to hear news on Randy and Savannah. Randy's mom, sister, Linda and Stephanie all tried to read magazines, but obviously couldn't. Vince was pacing the room, while Bob Orton stayed close to his wife's chair. Bob and Elaine both noticed how quiet Nathan had gotten. Bob then sat close to his son, and placed his arm comfortably around his shoulders.

"We are so glad you found him," Bob whispered to Nathan.

"I just wish I would have gotten there sooner," he replied, a tear starting to fall down his cheek.

Just as Bob was about to say something, he was interrupted. "I'm looking for the family of Randy Orton."

Bob, Elaine, Nathan and Randy's sister Becky immediately stood up and walked closer to the doctor. "We are his family," Bob replied. "How is Randy?"

"First off, I'm Dr. Porter, and I was the doctor performing his surgery. Let me just say, Randy is a very very lucky man. He broke his collarbone, but not severe enough to surgically repair. We did a figure 8 type wrapping so the bones could set and heal properly. He also broke 4 ribs and cracked others, and also broke his leg in 3 places. If he wouldn't have been wearing a helmet, he probably wouldn't be with us right now."

"Can we see him?" Elaine asked.

"Sure, he's down the hall in room 318," Dr. Porter said as the family followed him, but Bob stayed behind for a bit.

"Vince, good luck with Savannah. I'm sure she is going to be ok."

"I hope so," he said as he took the Hall of Famer's extended hand. Bob then turned and headed toward Randy's room. Once Vince sat down, he angrily turned toward Linda.

"You know this is all Orton's fault right?"

"If Savannah wouldn't have been with Randy, none of this would have happened," Shane chimed in.

"Would you two listen to yourselves? Savannah is on an operating table right this minute, and all you two can think about is her relationship with Randy? All that should be on your minds is praying she is ok," Linda said angrily, starting to tear up.

Stephanie then stood up and placed comforting hands on her mom's shoulders. "Come on, Mom, lets go get some air," she said as the two women started walking away.

Meanwhile, when the Orton family walked into Randy's room, they couldn't believe their eyes. Randy was hooked to several machines, and looked like he had been through hell and back. Elaine, now tears streaming down her eyes, took her son's good hand (the other was wrapped with his collarbone) and lovingly squeezed it.

Feeling his mother's touch, Randy's eyes fluttered and soon opened, but not before moaning in pain. "What's going on?" he asked wearily. "You guys look like I'm on my death bed. I'm not...am I?"

"No. It looks like your motorcycle was hit from behind, and you and Savannah were both thrown off. Luckily, Nate found you," Bob told his oldest son.

Randy's eyes widened with fear. "Savannah. Where is she?" he asked as he tried to sit up, but instantly grabbed his rib area in pain.

"Stay lying down," Elaine said. "As for Savannah, we don't know what's going on. She was still in surgery when your doctor talked to us."

"Surgery?" he repeated as he covered his eyes with his hand in disbelief. _Please God, let her be ok_, he prayed to himself. _She is my world...please don't take her away from me._

About a half hour passed, and the McMahon's were starting to get antsy. "How much longer is this going to take?" Stephanie said. "I can't take not knowing what's going on."

Just then, a tall doctor walked into the room. "Are you the family of Savannah McMahon?" he asked somberly.


	14. Chapter 14

**I really want to thank fairytink101, BournePriceless54, rachel, emma217, Krista Hardy, MrsRKOCena, KimmieCena, Jeffyzfavoriteskittle27, Christina89, and Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista for the great reviews! I know I've said this before, but you guys are truly the best.**

"Yes we are her family," Linda said hopeful. "Is she ok?"

"First of all, I am Dr. Tompkins, and I'm the physician who over saw her surgery," he said as he extended his hand to the four adults. "Savannah is a very lucky girl. If she hadn't been wearing that helmet, she probably would have died in the accident, and I think Mr. Orton's doctor said the same thing to his family as well."

"Is Savannah going to be ok then?" Stephanie asked.

"I'll be truthful, the next 24 to 48 hours will be crucial for her. One leg is broken, and also had some internal bleeding and cracked ribs. Her back is also pretty messed up. To be honest, I just tried poking the leg that wasn't broken and she mumbled that she could not feel what I was doing. Of course, she was starting to come out of anesthia, so I will be doing the test again."

"So, do you think she will be paralyzed? You just said that she couldn't feel her leg." Shane said.

"I do want to do that test again. It could be a case of re-gaining feeling in her legs, and being in a wheelchair could be temporary. We will know more once she is fully conscious."

"Are we able to see her?" Linda asked as tears started to fill her eyes.

"Yes, she is just down the hall, and in room 300," Dr. Tompkins said as he led the group to her room. Everyone was silent as they walked quietly toward the bed Savannah layed on.

Linda squeezed her youngest daughter's hand, and glanced toward her two older children, who were on the other side of the bed. "She looks awful," Stephanie said.

"You would feel awful too if you were thrown off a motorcycle...which she shouldn't have been on in the first place," Vince said sarcastically. Linda then sent a death glare his way.

"Vince, this is not the time or the place," Linda said firmly. As she looked on, she knew she had to do something. "I'll be right back," she said as she walked toward the door.

"Mom, where are you going?" Shane asked.

Linda only grinned at her only son. "I just need to get some air. I'll be back soon." As soon as she closed the door, she walked straight to the reception desk to question what room Randy was in. She only had to walk a short distance, and quietly knocked on the door.

Elaine opened it, and smiled warmly at Linda. As she walked in, she could see Randy sleeping. "How is Randy?" Linda asked.

"He has several broken and cracked ribs, a broken leg and a broken collarbone. His doctor said he's very lucky," Elaine said. "How is Savannah?"

"Her doctor said that she is lucky as well. Ummm...she has internal bleeding, one leg is broken and she also has some broken ribs. Her doctor tried to make sure she still had feeling in her good leg, and she couldn't feel anything he did."

"Oh my God!"

Elaine and Linda were both startled by the voice. They turned around and saw Randy was awake, with a horrified look on his face. Elaine smiled at Randy as she kissed her son's forehead. "I'm going to get some fresh air with your dad, brother and sister. You talk to Linda."

Linda and Randy were silent for a moment as Linda took a seat next to the bed. Randy then decided to go ahead and break the ice. "So, I paralyzed my girlfriend?" he whispered.

"Nothing is for sure yet, Randy. When her doctor did the test, she was just coming out of anesthia. When she is fully conscious and knows what is going on, he is going to do it again."

Randy sighed as he closed his eyes in disbelief. Linda also noticed how exhausted and scared he looked. "Listen, Savannah will be in here for awhile and for right now she is just down the hall. You need to come see her soon."

A few days had past, and although still hurting, Randy felt a little better. A nurse helped him into a wheelchair and wheeled him down the hall. He hated feeling helpless and relying on others to help him do simple tasks. When the nurse opened the door to Savannah's room, Vince and Shane's facial expressions said it all, and quickly left the room without saying anything.

"They blame me for the wreck, don't they?" he asked Stephanie and Linda as he was wheeled right in front of Savannah's bed.

"Unfortuantely yes, but they have yet to comprehend that you guys were hit from behind. It was no one's fault," Linda said as she and Stephanie stood up. "Randy, we'll leave you guys alone for a few minutes. Her doctor is expected to come back soon."

Once he was alone, Randy could feel himself start to tear up as he grabbed her hand. "Baby, I'm so sorry. I would glady trade places with you in a heartbeat," he whispered as he softly kissed her small hand. Feeling the touch on her hand, Savannah slowly opened her eyes and grinned.

"Hey baby," she whispered.

"Hey," he said as he kissed her hand again.

"How are you feeling?"

Randy shrugged. "I'll live. I'm more concerned about you."

As Savannah was about to say something, they both noticed the door open, and watched Dr. Tompkins come in, along with the rest of Savannah's family. "Savannah, I'm glad to see you awake," Dr. Tompkins said as he took his place at the foot of her bed. Feeling a little pain, Randy carefully leaned foward more so he could be closer to the hand he was holding. Dr. Tompkins then took the opposite hand and started pressing down her arm and hand. "Savannah, can you feel this?"

"Yes I can," she said.

"Good, good," the doctor replied as he carefully started tickling and lightly pressing into her side. "How about that?"

Savannah screamed out in pain. "Yes," she said through tears, and holding on to Randy's hand tighter.

Dr. Tompkins then moved toward her leg that was not broken and started poking. Savannah was still in pain from the pokes in the side, she still had her eyes closed and didn't notice the doctor starting. "I thought you were going to start on my leg next," she finally stated.

"Savannah, I was just poking your leg for the last several minutes. You didn't feel that?" he asked as members of Savannah's family glanced at each other.

Savannah only shook her head no. "No, I didn't."


	15. Chapter 15

**I really want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter, especially fairytink101, WilliamTA, Jeffyzfavoriteskittle27, alana2awesome, emma217, Christina89, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, BournePriceless54, Krista Hardy, ILoveJohnCena54, KimmieCena, and MrsRKOCena.**

**A/N: I tried to look it up on the internet, and never did get a straight answer, but for the sake of the story, it is possible to be temporarily paralyzed. I'm not saything that will happen to Savannah, but for the sake of the story, it can happen. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!!**

After a few more minutes of talking, Vince and Linda pulled the doctor into the hallway, hoping not being noticed. "Savannah couldn't feel what you were doing Dr. Tompkins," Linda said. "What happens now?"

"Well, I want to start therapy on both legs when her leg is healed and ready for that therapy. After a few weeks, we'll do the test again and see if the therapy has helped. If it does, then we will continue the therapy until she gains full leg strength. If not, well..."

"So, there won't be anything you can do until then?" Vince asked angrily. "Please understand that money is not an object."

"I know this is hard Mr. McMahon. Please know that everything that can be done is being done."

Meanwhile, Savannah hadn't stopped crying since her doctor left the room, and Randy, Shane and Stephanie were all doing their best to calm her down.

"Baby, its going to be ok," Randy said calmly as his thumb lightly stroked the top of Savannah's hand.

"No it isn't," she replied sobbing. "I can't feel my legs. Don't you know what that means? I will be in a wheelchair the rest of my life! I won't walk again. I won't wrestle again..."

"Savannah, its not the end of the world," Shane said. "I just heard mom and dad talk to your doctor. You are going to start therapy when your leg is healed and gain strength from there."

"Yeah, and plus if you can't wrestle again, you can always work backstage," Stephanie pointed out. "You won't be totally away from wrestling."

Savannah only nodded. "You guys, can you please give me and Randy a minute alone?"

She and Randy both watched Shane and Stephanie walk out of the room, and then Randy turned his attention back to Savannah. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"Randy...if I'm stuck in a wheelchair for the rest of my life, will you still love me?"

Randy's heart broke as she asked that question. "Of course I will. I don't want to be with anyone else. You are the only person for me. You just have to think positive about the situation. In about another month, you and I both are going to start physical therapy and we are both going to get better together. Ok?"

Savannah only nodded. "Ok."

"Princess, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, anything."

"Do you umm...blame me for the accident?"

"Randy of course not!" she exclaimed, squeezing his hand tighter. "How can you think that? We were both wearing helmets and going the speed limit. We did everything by the book. That person who hit us chose to leave the scene of the accident, and will have to live with themselves for the rest of their life knowing they could have killed two people."

Randy could feel tears in his eyes as he heard her speak, and once again kissed her hand. "I love you Princess."

"I love you too Randy."

Just then, both of them heard the door open, and saw one of Randy's nurses walk in the room. "Randy, you need your rest. We need to get you back into your room."

A few days later, Randy was released from the hospital, and had his cheek planted firmly on his fist as his dad wheeled him inside the house. Bob noticed his son pouting, but figured it was because Savannah was still in the hospital. Then, with the help of Nathan, they helped Randy out of the chair and get settled into his own room.

"Thanks for bringing me home dad," Randy muttered.

"No problem. What's the matter with you? You don't even act like you want to be home."

"Truthfully, I would rather be at the hospital with Savannah."

Bob then decided not to press the issue further, and left his son alone in his room. About a half hour later, Randy was as comfortable as he could be, flipping through the tv stations looking for something decent to watch. His sister, Becky, walked through the door with some lunch, and she could also tell he was pouting about something.

"Here, I brought you some lunch," she said as she sat the tray of food next to him.

"Thanks," was all Randy said.

"Do you feel up for some company? We could play a board game, or cards or do anything you want."

"No, thanks Becky. I really don't feel like it right now."

Becky's next move surprised Randy to say the least. She hit him upside the head. "OW!" he said as he grabbed the back of his head. "What the hell?"

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Becky asked. "You and your girlfriend both survived a horrible motorcycle accident, and you haven't even talked to her in a few days. What's up?"

Randy was silent for awhile, hoping that Becky would get the hint. Unfortunately for Randy, she didn't and instead, sat on the bed with her arms crossed. "Well?"

"I haven't talked to Savannah because...I can't stand to see her like that, and know that I caused it."

"Randy you didn't cause that accident. You know that someone hit you from behind, and drove on, leaving you two on the side of the road."

"Becks, it was my idea to go on that motorcycle ride. If I hadn't suggested it, we would be working right now, but instead we are both nursing injuries."

"Randy, when you said something about the ride, you wouldn't have known about that guy who hit you, and unfortunately, you can't change the past, and can't dwell on it. You can only move foward and get better. Now, I know a girl at the hospital who must feel pretty lousy that her boyfriend hasn't called or stopped by. You should do something about that. Got it?"

"Got it," Randy said as he watched his sister get up off the bed and leave the room. How could he betray Savannah like that? She was counting on him to help her through her difficult time, and all he was worried about was himself. "I'm such an ass," he said to himself as he dialed the hospital phone number.

"Yes, this is Randy Orton, and I need to get through to my girlfriend Savannah McMahon's room please," he told the telephone operator. As he waited, he knew he had to help Savannah get through her rough time as best as he could. He already knew that he wanted to be with her the rest of his life, and now knew he wanted to make it happen. Randy's thoughts were then interrupted as a tired sounding Savannah answered the phone. "Hello?"

Randy took a deep breath. "Hey baby..."


	16. Chapter 16

**I want to thank Jeffyzfavoriteskittle27, fairytink101, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, MrsRKOCena, BournePriceless54, emma217, KimmieCena, and for the great reviews!**

The next 8 weeks passed quickly for Randy and Savannah, as they were both busy with physical therapy. Randy was completing his last session for his leg, as Savannah was in the middle of therapy sessions, and what seemed like no end in sight.

"Alright Randy, you have another 5 minutes on the weight machine, and you will be finished," his therapist, Kimberly said as she wrote down notes on her paper.

Randy soon finished and was soon off the machine and wiping off the sweat off his forehead with a towel. "How do you feel?" Kimberly asked.

"A little sore, but good. So...is this considered my last session?"

"For your leg it is. Once your doctor checks over your collarbone, you'll probably start a few sessions to stretch out your shoulder and make sure everything is ok."

"Awesome," Randy replied nodding. "So, are you done with me? I'd like to go see how my girlfriend is doing."

"Yep, I think we are done here. You can go see Savannah."

Randy then walked toward the locker room, took a quick shower and quickly got dressed. As he pulled his shirt over his head, he heard his cell phone start beeping, and chuckled when he saw his brother's name on the caller ID. "Hey Nate, what's going on?" he asked.

"Hey Randy. How did therapy go?"

"Pretty good. It was my last one for my leg, but once my collarbone is fully healed, I have to come back a few times to stretch out my shoulder, but otherwise I'm done. What's up?"

"Nothing much. So..."

Randy was getting annoyed. "So what?"

"Did you ask her yet?" Nate asked.

Randy rolled his eyes, even though his younger brother couldn't see it. "No, I haven't yet. I am planning on doing it tonight. I need to get going though...Savannah is in therapy now, and I want to go see how she's doing."

"Alright. Good luck tonight, bro. See you later," Nate said.

"Bye," Randy replied as he hung up the phone. He then dug into the middle pocket of his gym bag and pulled out the small box, and grinned. "I hope she likes it," he whispered to himself.

He then put the small box back and made his way down the hall. When he opened the door, he grinned as he saw Savannah laying on that table, waiting for her therapist. He surprised her a little when he came up from behind and kissed her lightly on the top of her head.

"Hey," she said brightly. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm done, and I just wanted to see how you are."

"Randy, I don't know why I continue this torture. I've been at this for like 2 months, and nothing has changed. I might as well face it-I should just give up."

"Savannah, I have never heard such an attitude from you. You have never been the type to give up when things are down. Giving up isn't your style," Randy sternly, but calmly said as Savannah's therapist came over and sat on a swirly chair in front of the table.

"Ok Savannah, we are going to start with some bended leg stretches. If something starts hurting you, just let me know," her therapist, Andrea said.

Savannah only nodded as Andrea began her work, and Randy instantly grabbed her hand for support. Savannah looked up at him and smiled. "You want to know what has been the hardest through this whole ordeal?"

"What baby?" he asked.

"One of the first nights I was in the hospital, I had to watch Steph vacate my women's title and watch Mickie win it back in a tournament."

Randy leaned down and kissed Savannah's forehead. "Don't worry Princess, you will get your title back."

Savannah didn't want to respond, as she knew that she would have something negative to say. Andrea then stopped the leg exercises and stood up. "Savannah, do you want to try walking against the bars?"

"Do you think I'm ready?" Savannah asked as she propped herself up on her elbows.

"There's only one way to find out. I bet even Randy will stand by you to help keep balance."

"Of course I will," Randy said. He and Andrea then helped Savannah off the table and got her steady. Andrea then stood in front, helping Savannah move her legs. Randy was behind his girlfriend, prepared to catch her just in case she fell to the side. After about ten minutes, Savannah was more frustrated then ever.

"Andrea, I think I'm done. I can't do this," she said as tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"Savannah, your doing good I promise. Are you sure you want to quit?"

Savannah nodded, feeling ashamed. Andrea left the company of Randy and Savannah to fetch the wheelchair as Savannah turned around, resting her forehead on Randy's chest.

"I just don't know how much more I can take. We might as well face it-I may not walk again."

Randy started rubbing her back for comfort and then kissed her forehead. "Come on, don't give up. Don't you want to walk toward me down the aisle on our wedding day?"

Confused, Savannah finally faced Randy. "Our wedding day?"

"Yes, our wedding day. Savannah, you mean the world to me, and I love you so so much. I want to be living with you, hold you after a long day and wake up to your beautiful face each morning. Someday, I want to start a family with you," Randy said as he got down on one knee and took Savannah's hand. He also now had tears in his eyes.

"Savannah...will you do me the honor in becoming Mrs. Randy Orton?"


	17. Chapter 17

**A big shout out goes to ILoveJohnCena54, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, fairytink101, MrsRKOCena, KimmieCena, , Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, BournePriceless54, purerandomosity, MusicLuver22, Jeffyzfavoriteskittle27, Christina89, alana2awesome and emma217 for the awesome reviews!**

**I think this is the chapter alot of you have been waiting for! Enjoy!**

Savannah's tears started rolling down her cheeks as she listened to Randy's speech and watched him get down on one knee. "You really want to marry me? Even if I'm stuck in a chair the rest of my life?"

Randy then stood up and cupped Savannah's face. "Baby, I want you to know something. Even if you were stuck in that chair and paralyzed from chest down, I would still want to marry you. You are it for me. I don't even want to try and find someone else. Grant it, I was going to propose tonight in a more romantic spot instead of a rehab clinic, but it felt right doing it now. I also have a surprise for you."

"What is it?"

"There is a wheelchair ramp leading to the backdoor of my house, and made the house more friendly for your chair. I even moved my bedroom downstairs."

Savannah smiled. She knew that no one but the person she was meant to be with would do that for her. She knew the answer she wanted to give to Randy's question. "Yes," she whispered.

Randy's face grew a look of confusion, but then realized what she was saying yes to. "Your saying yes?" he double checked.

Savannah smiled brightly and nodded as he picked her up and kissed her passionately. As they continued to kiss, they heard giggling and clapping, and realized it was coming from everyone in the room. Feeling slightly embarrassed, Randy helped Savannah in her wheelchair and brought her over to the table she originally layed on.

She watched him dig into his gym bag and pull out the small box. She then gasped as he opened the box. Nestled inside the box was a 1 carat princess cut diamond on a gold band with two smaller diamonds on each side. "Perfect," he said as he slid it on her finger.

"Absolutely perfect," she agreed.

Randy and Savannah then left the rehab clinic and drove up to Randy's house, where he was able to show off the new home improvements. "Do you like it?"

"Yes I do," she said looking up at him. Randy then kneeled down in front of Savannah's chair. "I love you baby," he said as he lightly kissed her lips.

"I love you too."

The next day, Savannah was waiting anxiously by the front window as she waited for her and Randy's guests. Last night, she called her mom and Stephanie and both women agreed to come over for a visit. She figured it would be easier to tell the people who were happy for her relationship first.

"Are they here yet?" Randy asked as he rubbed Savannah's shoulders.

Savannah's smile grew wider as a car pulled up the driveway. "Yes, they just pulled up!"

Randy opened the door a few moments later, and Stephanie and Linda greeted Savannah with hugs. "So...what did you want to see us about?" Stephanie asked as she and Linda sat down on the couch.

"Well..." Savannah began, scratching her cheek with her ring hand, hoping someone would notice. "Randy and I..."

"Savannah, is that a diamond on an all important finger?!" Linda asked.

"Why yes," she said with a smile. "Randy and I are engaged!"

Randy and Savannah were once again tackled with hugs and congratulated. "So, have you guys set a date?" Stephanie asked.

"Not yet, we've only been engaged for a day. Steph, you'll be my Matron of Honor, right?"

"Of course. Paul, the girls and I will all be there. I promise!"

A couple of days later was a day that Savannah was not looking foward to. Savannah was back in Connecticut to pack up her apartment with Stephanie's help and wanted to tell her dad and Shane the news, especially since they were both at WWE headquarters.

"Are you nervous?" Stephanie asked as they entered the building.

"Kind of. I just don't know how dad and Shane are going to take the news." Savannah then heard a beep from her phone, and smiled when she saw the text was from Randy.

"What does Randy have to say?" Stephanie asked.

"He was just wishing me luck, and telling me he loved me," she replied as they were in front of Vince's office door.

"Do you want me to leave you alone?"

Savannah shook her head. "No if you don't mind, I want you to come with me."

"Ok," Stephanie said as she knocked on the door, and pushed Savannah's chair inside.

"Savannah, Stephanie this is a nice surprise!" Vince exclaimed as he hugged both his daughters, and then Shane repeating his dad's actions. "What is this all important announcement?"

"Well," Savannah began nervously, starting to play with her hands. "I wanted to let you and Shane know that Randy and I are engaged."

"Your engaged?!" Shane exclaimed. "Why?"

"Why? Because Randy and I love each other. I shouldn't have to explain why we are engaged," Savannah said as she noticed her dad deep in thought. "Dad, will you say something?"

"I think you are making a huge mistake. I'm sorry I can't support this."

Savannah began to tear up as she realized her own brother and father were not on her side. "Well, I wasn't looking for permission. I wanted to tell you that this wedding will happen."

"Stephanie, what do you have to say about this?" Shane asked.

"Well, I'm not a big fan of Randy either, but he makes Savannah happy. So...I'm happy for her."

"You aren't going to the wedding, are you?" Vince asked.

"As a matter of fact I am. I am the Matron of Honor, and Aurora and Murphy will be the flower girls. Paul will be there as well," she said as she noticed Savannah's sad expression on her face. "Savannah, do you want to get going?"

Savannah only nodded as Stephanie pulled the chair backward, and within moments, the two sisters were walking out of the WWE offices. "Steph?"

"Yes."

"Thanks for sticking up for me in there."

"No problem. That is what sisters are for."


	18. Chapter 18

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter! You guys get me excited to keep writing and update fast.**

Stephanie and Savannah got back to Missouri late that night, and Randy's house in High Ridge was a welcome sight for the tired sisters. After pulling into the driveway, Savannah called Randy's phone so he could help Steph unload her few boxes and help her into the house.

"Steph, its late. Do you want to stay tonight?" Randy asked as everyone came inside after unloading.

"That's ok. I actually have a flight in another hour so I can get home to Paul and the girls. Thank you though," Stephanie said as she quickly hugged her sister. "Savannah, I'll talk to you soon."

"Alright, have a safe flight." After watching Stephanie leave, Savannah looked up sadly at Randy. "I'm exhausted. Let's go to bed."

Randy nodded as he wheeled Savannah into the bedroom, and was soon holding her close in his arms. "So...do you want to tell me what happened?"

"Do you really want to know?" she asked.

"It might make you feel better if you talked," Randy said as he began stroking her hair.

"To put it bluntly, my brother and dad are not happy for us and can't believe Stephanie is in our wedding."

"I'm sorry Princess," he whispered. "I wish I can make this all better, but unfortunely I can't."

"I know. The only people that can make this better is my dad and Shane."

The next evening, Randy and Savannah decided to have Randy's family over to announce their engagement. Randy had just brought the last of the food over to the table and winked at Savannah. It was time.

"Everyone, Savannah and I invited you for dinner tonight because we have something important to announce," Randy began as he took Savannah's hand.

"Are you pregnant?!" Becky asked excitedly.

Savannah laughed. "No sorry, I'm not pregnant. Randy and I are actually engaged!"

Cheers erupted throughout the kitchen as Randy and Savannah got hugs from his family. Even though Savannah was happy celebrating with Randy's family, she was also sad at that moment. _I wish my dad and brother could be this happy for me_, she thought to herself.

"So, is there a date set?" Elaine asked.

"Not yet, but we want to do it while both of us are on injury leave, so sometime soon," Randy said with a smile on his face and then turned toward his brother. "Nate, your going to be my best man, right?"

"Hell yeah," Nate exclaimed as the two brothers bumped knuckles. Savannah giggled as she turned toward Becky. "Becky, will you be a bridesmaid?" she asked.

"Of course I will," Becky exclaimed, hugging her future sister-in-law.

Later that night, Randy and Savannah were once again in each other's arms in bed. Both were exhausted, but neither were ready to fall asleep just yet. "I am so glad tonight went well," Randy said, breaking the few moments of silence.

"I'm happy it went well too," Savannah agreed. "I just couldn't help feeling a little jealous though."

Randy looked at his fiance with a shocked look across his face. "Jealous? Why did you feel jealous?"

"Your family was so excited for us. I just wish that my dad and brother could feel at least happy for us."

Not saying anything, Randy held Savannah tighter as she fell asleep. Randy hated to see Savannah hurting like this, but knew there was nothing he could do to fix it.

A couple of days later, Savannah was once again at a physical therapy appointment. Randy told her the day before he couldn't go with her so instead Becky was there with her.

"What did Randy say he had to do?" Becky asked as the therapist began leg stretches.

"He said he had a meeting with work this morning. I think they are going to talk about a return date for him. OW!" Savannah exclaimed.

Savannah's therapist, Andrea's head shot right up. "Savannah, you could feel me squeezing up and down your leg?"

"Oh my God, I did feel that!" Savannah exclaimed. Within an hour, Andrea had Savannah starting to walk again with the help of the therapy bars. Andrea could see Savannah had tears in her eyes. "Are you ok? Are you hurting?" Andrea asked.

"No, just the opposite. I'm so happy!" she said, hugging her therapist. Andrea then handed her a contraption that looked similar to a walker with instructions on how to use it. Savannah then turned toward Becky. "Please don't tell anyone. I want this to be a surprise!"

Becky shook her head. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Randy is going to be thrilled."

Meanwhile, Randy felt a little nervous as he walked down the hall in the hotel. Sure, he did have his meeting with Stephanie about a return date, but there was someone else he wanted to see first. Randy found the appropriate room number, and quickly knocked on the door. A few moments later, the hotel occupant looked a little surprise to see Randy standing before him. "Randy?"

"Hi Vince. Umm...do you mind if we talk for a second?"


	19. Chapter 19

**I want to especially thank KimmieCena, alana2awesome, fairytink101, emma217, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, 2xtremequeen21891, purerandomosity, MrsRKOCena, BournePriceless54, and Krista Hardy for the great reviews!**

Vince stayed silent for a moment, but ultimately stepped aside so Randy could step into the room. Randy looked around for a minute and started fidgeting with his hands for a minute as Vince closed the door.

"Randy, I must say I'm surprised to see you here," Vince finally said, looking Randy in the eye.

"This will only take a minute. Ummm...I was wanting to talk about Savannah."

"What about my daughter?"

"I know that you and Shane hate my guts, and I really don't know why. But, I want you know that I love Savannah more than anything. I'm going to take good care of her."

"Take good care of her?" Vince asked sarcastically. "Your going to take care of her, just like you did when you had your motorcycle accident? My daughter can't even walk now because of you."

Randy smirked as he ran a hand over his hair. "Vince, it took me awhile to believe this, and I'm still having a hard time believing it, but that accident was not my fault. I was going the proper speed limit, and we were both wearing helmets. A truck hit us from behind. Believe me, if I could, I would tear this guy up who did this to Savannah. She doesn't deserve what she is going through."

Vince shook his head. "No she doesn't deserve it, and she sure as hell can do better than you," Vince said as he walked into the other room. Lowering his head down in defeat and sighing, Randy got the hint and left the room.

About 15 minutes later, Randy finally pulled up the driveway and could see his sister was still there with Savannah. When he closed the garage door and opened the door leading into the kitchen, he immediately noticed something was different. The obvious reason why he thought this was because of the balloons tied down all over the kitchen. He then noticed his sister walk toward him.

"Becky, what's going on?"

"Savannah has something really great to tell you, and she asked me to help her put up balloons to celebrate."

"Where is Savannah now?"

"I just helped her finish getting changed. She should be out soon, and I'm going to get going," Becky said as she hugged her brother and grabbed her purse. "You guys have fun," she said with a huge grin on her face.

_What the hell was that about?,_ he thought to himself as he knocked on the bedroom door. "Savannah what's going on?"

"I'll be out in just a minute Randy. Please don't come in," she called.

Still confused, Randy walked over to the refridgerator and looked for something to snack on. He didn't realize that Savannah had opened up the bedroom door, and was standing in the doorway. "Do you want to know what my surprise is?" she asked.

Randy turned around and couldn't believe what he saw. His beautiful fiance was slowly walking toward him with the help of a walker, and she had the biggest grin on her face. Randy decided to meet her half way, and swooped her up in a hug. "Do you like your surprise?" she asked.

"I love it," he said as he looked her in the eye. Savannah then noticed tears starting to form in his eyes, and she gently wiped them away. "Princess, I'm sorry I missed such an important day for you. Tell me what the therapist said."

"She was just doing stretches, and all of a sudden I could feel one hurt, so I yelled ow. Obviously, that is when I realized I could feel what she was doing and had me start walking with the help of the bars. So, she gave me that walker for support, and here I am," Savannah said as she noticed Randy's facial expressions. "What's the matter? Aren't you happy for me?"

Randy smiled as he passionately kissed Savannah. "Baby, I'm so happy for you, you have no idea. I'm just so sorry I missed such a milestone in your recovery."

"That's ok," she said as Randy gently put her back down on the ground. "I know you had your meeting with Steph, and I didn't even know it was going to happen. All that matters is that you will be with me during the next milestones, and now you really will get to see me walk down the aisle."

"I can't wait," he whispered as he kissed her again. When the kiss was broken and Savannah again looked in Randy's eyes, she could tell something was still up. "Randy, seriously what's the matter?"

Randy sat down on a kitchen chair, and then pulled Savannah onto his lap. "Baby, before my meeting with Stephanie, I went to go and try to talk to your dad."

Savannah was surprised. "You did? What did he say?"

"Nothing much. I told him that I love you and would always make sure your taken care of. I wanted to try to get him to understand that our relationship and love is real, not something that is just based on sex. He then proceeded to tell me the motorcycle accident was my fault and that you can do alot better than me. He then walked out of the room, and I took that as my cue to leave too."

Savannah shook her head in disbelief. "I'm going to kill him!"

"So, your ok with us getting married and not having the support from your whole family?"

Smiling, Savannah pulled Randy closer and pressed her forehead against his. "Baby, I've told you this before I don't care what other people think. I'm a big girl and I can make my own decisions, and if he and Shane can't accept that, then they will just have to live with it. My decision is that we will be married soon, and whether they like it or not, my name is going to be Savannah Orton."

Randy smiled. "Savannah Orton...that has a nice ring to it."

"I'm glad you like because that is what my name will be," she said before quickly kissing him. "Now, how did your meeting with my sister go?"

Randy just shrugged. "It went ok. I'm returning in January, so another 5 months. Now that we know when I'm going back to work, how about I go grab the calendar and finally set a date for this wedding?"

"Great idea," Savannah giggled as Randy got up and set her back down on the chair. When he walked back toward her, he kneeled in front of her and flipped the calendar toward the late months of the year. Savannah was looking at the month of November and noticed something in particular.

"Baby, do you see what I see?"

Randy studied the calendar but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. "N-No what is it?"

"Look, the 28th is on a Saturday. That is our one year anniversary. What do you think?"

Randy looked up at his fiance and grinned. "I think the 28th sounds perfect. In a mere 3 months, we are going to finally be husband and wife."

Not saying anything, Savannah just enjoyed the moment as she leaned down and kissed Randy, who happily kissed her back. She was so happy they set a date. Things were finally starting to fall into place.


	20. Chapter 20

**A BIG thank you goes out to ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx, MrsRKOCena, KimmieCena, fairytink101, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, , Krista Hardy, .Trips, purerandomosity, emma217, BournePriceless54 and alana2awesome for the great reviews!**

Several weeks went by, and Randy and Savannah found themselves keeping busy with wedding plans. Even though it meant flying in Randy's family, they were able to book the reception hall and the same church Savannah attended when she was little for the date they wanted, which was a miracle considering the date was a mere 2 months away. As Randy walked into the bedroom, he saw a sad looking Savannah packing a suitcase. Early tomorrow morning, she was going to fly to Greenwich and go dress shopping with her mom and sister.

"Princess, what's the matter?" he asked as he did a small belly flop on the bed and grinned up at her. Even if Savannah was in the worst possible mood, she could not resist Randy's smile.

Savannah just shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, I'm really looking foward to dress shopping with Steph and my mom. I'm just in a bummer of a mood."

Randy then got on his knees and wrapped his arms around Savannah's tiny waist, holding her tight. "Baby I think I know why you are so down, and it's because of your dad and Shane, right?" When Savannah stayed silent, he knew he had his answer and continued. "You can't let them ruin our happiness, and its obvious they aren't going to change their minds. We just have to face the fact that your dad and Shane are not going to be at the wedding."

"I know but it just hasn't settled in yet I guess. I would have liked to thought that seeing me happy would be more important than their dislike for you and obviously that isn't the case. I don't want you to worry though. I'm not canceling any of the plans, and you are still going to be stuck with me for the rest of our lives."

"Good, now that is what I want to here," he said as he pulled Savannah toward him as she fell down on top of him. Randy instantly started kissing Savannah passionately and started a trail of kisses down her neckline. "Randy," she murmered, "I won't be able to finish packing!"

"Packing can wait," he said he took a hold of the suitcase and flung it to the floor and went back to attacking Savannah with kisses.

Later the next morning, as Savannah was walking through Greenwich's airport terminal, she immediately noticed Stephanie.

"Hey Steph!" she squealed as she ran into her sister's waiting arms.

"Hey, its so good to see you. How are you feeling?" she asked as they walked toward baggage claim.

"My legs are getting stronger every day, and I'm hoping by the time the wedding comes I won't need this walker thing. Where is mom?"

"She had some last minute work items to do at home, so we are supposed to go get her, drop off your luggage at my house and then we are going to hit the bridal stores!"

"Sounds good to me," Savannah said.

Stephanie and Savannah dropped off Savannah's luggage and picked up Linda all within an hour, and then went to a bridal boutique. As they were looking through bridal gowns, Linda could tell something was bugging Savannah. "Savannah, what's the matter? You aren't having second thoughts, are you?"

"No of course not. Mom, even though Shane is against this marriage, do you think I should still ask Marissa and the boys to be in the wedding? My wedding party just doesn't feel complete without them."

"Honey, that is up to you. You know that Marissa has a mind of her own, and you don't even know how she feels about the situation. All you can do is ask."

"Hey Savannah!," Stephanie called from the next aisle, "What color were thinking of for the bridesmaids dresses?"

"Umm...I want a really pretty fall color, like a Burnt Orange or Rust. Why, did you find something?"

Stephanie then appeared around the corner with a Rust colored strapless dress with a beaded bodice and a small train. "Oh my Gosh!" Savannah exclaimed. "This is beautiful. I love it."

"Great, now let's find a dress for you!"

After trying on several different types of dresses, Savannah walked out in a vanilla colored Cinderella type gown. The gown also had the beaded bodice, but the skirt was fuller than the bridesmaids. As she walked out in front of Linda and Stephanie, she did a twirl and could see the smiles on their faces. "So, what do you think?"

"It's beautiful," Linda told her youngest daughter.

"I love it. It's absolutely perfect," Stephanie said.

After paying for the dress and writing down the bridesmaid dress manufacturer number for Becky, Savannah and Stephanie dropped off Linda and went back to the Levesque home. "Steph, do you mind if I borrow the car for awhile?"

"Sure, I'll just bring your dress inside and you can take off. Before you go, I just thought of a great idea."

"What is it?" Savannah asked as she took the keys from Stephanie.

"Well, how about the night before your wedding, you can stay here with us. We can have all your bridesmaids over like a sleepover."

"I love the idea! We'll talk more about it when I get back." Savannah told her sister as she climbed into the car and drove away from the house. She knew her route all to well, driving past her old grade school and some friends' house from school along the way. Soon, she drove into the familiar subdivision and turned into the driveway of her brother and sister-in-law.

She was a little nervous as she knocked on the door, kind of hoping Shane wouldn't answer. She had to smile when she heard her nephew, Declan, talking and soon saw Marissa answer the door. "Savannah, it's so good to see you!" she exclaimed.

"You too!" Savannah said as the two women quickly hugged before Savannah entered the house. "Declan, aren't you going to come and give me a hug?"

Declan instantly jumped into Savannah's arms, and carried him into the living room. "Marissa, I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Savannah said as she looked into the entry way.

"Of course not, and don't worry, Shane isn't home right now."

Savannah smiled thankfully and then turned toward her sister-in-law. "Marissa, I'm sure you know the situation that is going on between me, dad and Shane."

"Yes, I do, and even though Shane won't do it, I want to apologize for his actions. He and Vince both have no right to tell you who you should or should not be with."

"Thank you. What I really wanted to ask you was if you would be a bridesmaid in the wedding, and I would really like to have the boys as ring bearers," she said as Declan jumped off her lap and ran off to play. Marissa then embraced Savannah in a hug.

"Of course I will be a bridesmaid, and the boys will be ring bearers."

"How will Shane react?" Savannah asked.

"I'm not really for sure, but he will just have to live with it," Marissa said.

A little while later, Savannah left her brother's home, and drove to her mom and dad's house. "Mom, is dad home?" Savannah asked as she walked inside the house.

"Yes, he's upstairs. Are you sure you want to talk to him?"

"I know its probably a lost cause, but Randy tried to stick up for me, and it didn't work, so I want to try too."

Savannah then climbed the long stair case and found her dad in the big library. She then knocked on the door, and walked right inside. "Hi dad."

Vince looked up from his newspaper and took a deep breath. "Savannah."

"Listen, I know that Randy as already talked to you, but I also want to say something. Daddy, I know that I'm making the right decision marrying Randy. He is so sweet to me and really does love me. He takes really good care of me."

"What about the accident?" Vince asked angrily.

"That was not his fault. Ever since I got out of the hospital, he has taken such good care of me, and encourages me at therapy appointments. I just wish you and Shane would see how happy I am with him. Daddy...I'm not cancelling the wedding. Randy and I set the date for November 28, and its going to be at St. Mary's here in town. It would mean alot if you and Shane were there."

Vince sighed and got up from his chair to stand face to face with Savannah. "I'm sorry Savannah, I can't support this. I can't speak for Shane, but the last time we talked, I don't think he can support this either."

"Fine, you guys are the ones who will have to live with it for the rest of your lives," Savannah said through tears and left the room.

Savannah decided to take an earlier flight home, mainly because she didn't want to face her dad any longer. She walked into the house quietly about 2 AM, and carefully crawled into bed, not wanting to disturb Randy.

She gently shook his shoulder, and soon he realized what was going on, and sleepily looked over, surprised to Savannah. "Hey! When did you get home?" he whispered as he wrapped an arm around her.

"I just got home. I didn't call you because I wanted it to be a surprise. Are you glad to see me home?"

"Very glad. How was your trip?" Randy asked, cuddling closer to Savannah.

"As good as it can be expected," Savannah said. A single tear fell down her cheek, but she immediatey wiped it away. She wasn't going to worry about Shane or her dad's thoughts anymore. After wrapping herself tighter in Randy's arms, Savannah fell asleep quickly.


	21. Chapter 21

**I really want to thank ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, MrsRKOCena, emma217, BournePriceless54, purerandomosity, Krista Hardy and KimmieCena for the great reviews!**

**A/N: Ok, I'm not really a big fan of this chapter, but it's kind of a filler for the next few chapters. I hope you guys enjoy!**

"Randy, are you sure this is a good idea? I would really like to spend Thanksgiving with your family...where I know I would be welcome," Savannah asked for what seemed like the hundreth time. Linda called a couple days before inviting the both of them to Thanksgiving dinner, and now Randy and Savannah were waiting in the airport, waiting on their flight.

"Babe, everything is going to be fine. Besides, my family isn't going to have Thanksgiving dinner because everyone is flying up within the next few days for the wedding."

"I'm just so sick of the drama. I don't want my dad or Shane to say anything horrible toward you."

"I'm sure it isn't going to be anything I haven't heard before. We are going to have dinner with your family, and have as good of a time as we can, and then in a few days, we are going to be married."

"Flight 331 to Grennwich now boarding," boomed over the sound system. Randy then grabbed Savannah's hand as they both stood up. "That is us," he said as they walked toward the ticket desk.

The 3 hour flight seemed to go by fast for Savannah. She had never been this anxious to go home. As Randy and Savannah walked into the airport in Greenwich, Savannah smiled when she saw Stephanie waiting for them.

"Randy! Savannah!" Stephanie called. "It's so good to see you guys!"

"I'm so glad to see you too," Savannah said as she gave her older sister a hug.

"Thanks for picking us up Stephanie," Randy said politely as the sisters broke their hug.

"Your most welcome. Mom is at home making dinner, so lets get going!"

About 40 minutes later, Stephanie pulled into the driveway. Savannah could see her nephews and nieces playing in the front yard with her brother-in-law Paul, Shane and Marissa.

"Hey guys, look who I found wandering around," Stephanie said sarcastically as Randy and Savannah got out of the car.

"Hey guys!" Paul said as he hugged Savannah and slapped Randy on the shoulder.

"Happy Thanksgiving!" Marissa exclaimed as she hugged both Randy and Savannah. As Marissa and Savannah broke the hug, she sighed as she watched Shane go back into the house.

"I was really hoping he was over this shit by now," Savannah said as Marissa turned around and saw her husband had indeed gone inside.

"Don't worry, I told him to be nice or I would beat him at home," Marissa said as Savannah smiled.

"Randy, do you want to go inside and say hi to my mom with me?" Savannah asked.

"Sure, go ahead."

After hugging the kids hello, Savannah and Randy walked inside the house. When they walked into the kitchen, they could see Linda making the salad, and Vince doing something by the stove. "Hey mom. Hey dad, we're home!" Savannah exclaimed.

Linda instantly looked up, and greeted both Savannah and Randy with a smile. "Hi guys. I'm so glad you could make it," she exclaimed as she hugged Savannah and Randy both. Linda heard her younger daughter sigh as they broke the hug.

"Mom, dad just walked out of the room. I was really hoping he would be over this shit by now."

"I know. I'm sorry sweethart. You just ignore your dad and brother, and just enjoy the day!"

Throughout the afternoon, Randy and Savannah tried their best to stay clear of Shane and Vince, although it was very hard to do so. When everyone sat down to the dining room table, Savannah felt bitter and sad both that Vince acknowledged everyone else, except for her and Randy. "The turkey looks really good daddy. Did you make it just like last year?"

"Yes," he replied, not making eye contact with his daughter. "I didn't change it for any reason."

As everyone sat down to dinner, no one really said anything. After dinner, Stephanie, Marissa and Savannah all helped Linda clean up the kitchen. As Savannah was drying one of the last dishes, she jumped a little as she felt Randy wrap his arms around her for a hug.

"Hey baby," he whispered.

"Hey," she said as she turned around. "How about when I get done, we go back to the hotel and relax."

Before Randy could respond, Linda glanced at both of them. "You aren't staying in a hotel, are you? You guys are more than welcome to stay here with us."

Savannah shook her head. "Mom, I don't think that is such a good idea, and I'm sure dad won't like the idea. Randy and I have already reserved the honeymoon suite, so we are just going to stay there."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, we are sure, but thank you for the offer," Randy said.

Later on that night, long after everyone had left for the evening, Linda was reading a book as she watched Vince climb into bed. "Vince, I don't know what you have against Randy and why you are acting like this, but I really wish you would stop."

"Linda...Randy is a jerk, and a horrible person. Look what he did to our daughter. Savannah can do so much better!"

"First of all, the motorcycle accident was not Randy's fault, and I really wish you would stop blaming him for it. Savannah's legs are getting stronger by the day, and I am sure one of these days she will not even have to walk with the walker anymore. Finally, if Randy makes Savannah happy, then you should be happy for her. Swallow your pride!"

Linda then heard Vince grumble to himself, and not saying anything more, he rolled over and eventually fell asleep. Little did they know, Shane and Marissa were having a similar conversation across town.

"Shane, I really wish you would re-consider going to the wedding," Marissa calmly said as she also climbed into bed, and cuddled close to Shane.

"I'm sorry, sweethart, but I can't. I can't even believe that you agreed that you and the boys would be in the wedding. I bet it doesn't even take place!"

"Shane, that is a horrible thing to say!" Marissa exclaimed. "Don't you want to see your sister happy?"

"Of course I do," he replied.

"Well, then you are obviously not seeing how happy Randy makes Savannah. I can see it in their eyes when they look at each other how much they love each other, and can plain see it when they are together period. Can I ask a serious question?"

"What is it?" Shane asked.

"Are you not happy for Savannah just because your dad isn't happy for her?" Marissa asked, looking up at Shane.

"Of course not. I do have a mind of my own."

"Yes I know you do, and I will be the last person to tell you what to do and how to think. Just think of this though: think of how your sister is feeling at this very moment. How would you feel if your sister and mom were the only ones who supported you and would be the only ones at your wedding? I don't know about you, but I would feel very sad and hurt. Just think about that," Marissa said as she leaned up and kissed Shane softly on the cheek.

"Good night."


	22. Chapter 22

**A big thank you goes out to BournePriceless54, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, KimmieCena, MrsRKOCena, gurl42069, Christina89, ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx, and Krista Hardy for the awesome reviews! You guys are the best!**

**A Couple of Days Later**

Savannah smiled softly as she put a couple of final curls in her hair, and finished the last of her makeup. Tonight was the night of the rehearsal and the rehearsal dinner, and she couldn't be any happier. _Screw Shane and daddy,_ Savannah thought. _Tomorrow I will be Mrs. Randy Orton, and no one will take away my happiness._ As she stood up to smooth over any wrinkles in her baby blue dress, she watched Randy walk into view. He sported a white button down shirt, tan pants and a tie, and Savannah thought he never looked so good in his life.

"Are you about ready Princess?" Randy asked, adjusting his tie one last time. "We need to be at the church soon."

"Yeah I'm ready, and let me say that you are so lucky we need to be leaving quickly!" she said seductively as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"Because, if we had some time to spare, the both of us would be on that bed, having fun with each other."

"All in due time," Randy said with a smile as he quickly kissed Savannah, and took her hand as they walked out the door.

Within a half hour, everyone was together at the church, going over the plans for tomorrow's ceremony. Randy's brother and best man, Nathan was paired up with Stephanie, the Matron of Honor, and Becky and John Cena, and Marissa and Ken Kennedy were paired up as well, and all told to walk down the aisle. Savannah held out hope that her dad would change his mind, and decided to walk down the aisle during the rehearsal by herself.

Everyone listened to the priest's directions, and what time they needed to be at the church in the morning. When everyone left the church, they were all surprised to see limos waiting for them to take them to the Hilton hotel's restaurant for the dinner.

As everyone was eating dinner, Bob started clicking his glass. "I want to be the first to start the toasts. First of all, I really want to say how great it is that we all gathered tonight to celebrate the love between Randy and Savannah," he started as the soon to be married couple glanced at each other and smiled. Bob then turned his attention toward Savannah. "Savannah, I just want to say how much of an honor it is that you will be joining our family, and we all love you. Elaine and I both consider you our second daughter, and we want to wish you guys lots of love and happiness through the years. To Randy and Savannah!" he exclaimed as he raised his glass. As another speech from John started, Randy leaned foward, and lightly rested his chin on Savannah's bare shoulder. "I love you baby," he whispered.

Savannah turned around slightly, and smiled at her soon to be husband. "I love you too Randy."

After dinner, everyone was enjoying each others company. Bob wanted to talk a moment with Savannah alone, and as he walked around, he noticed that she was standing alone on the restaurant patio. He lightly knocked on the open door so he wouldn't startle her. When she turned around, she instantly smiled. "Hi Savannah, do you mind if I join you for a moment?" he asked.

"Of course not!" Savannah exclaimed as the two sat on the patio chairs.

"So..." Bob began, "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"Bob, I am so excited for tomorrow, you have no idea! The wedding planning has been stressful, and plus my therapy sessions and Randy's rehab...I am ready for it to be all over with!"

Bob nodded and smiled. "I must say, I have no doubt that you and Randy are going to make it. I don't think I have ever seen him this happy. I'm just sorry your dad and brother won't be at the wedding. It must be really hard for you."

Savannah only nodded. "You know when I was a little girl, I always dreamed that my father would be walking me down the aisle and give me away to the man I'm marrying. I have gotten so tired of fighting with them, that I have grown an attitude of screw them. It is their decision whether they will miss my wedding tomorrow or not, and I'm not going to let their bad judgement ruin my day. They will have to live with it for the rest of their lives."

"That's right. It's their loss," Bob agreed.

Savannah then bit her bottom lip. "Bob, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"I feel like we've gotten pretty close ever since Randy and I started dating, and you are like a second father to me. So, umm...I was just wondering if you walk me down the aisle tomorrow?"

Bob smirked as he and Savannah both stood up, and he hugged his future daughter-in-law. "I would be honored to walk you down the aisle. You can count on me!"

Bob and Savannah were still hugging as Randy walked out onto the patio. "Ahh, family love!" he said with a smile.

They broke apart the hug, laughing at Randy. "I just asked your dad to walk me down the aisle tomorrow, and he agreed," Savannah said proudly.

"Very cool dad, very cool," Randy said as he took Savannah's hand. "Baby, what do you say we take a walk? Just you and me."

"I would love too."

Randy and Savannah walked hand in hand in a comfortable silence through the hotel lobby, and as they walked inside the elevator, Savannah grew suspicious. "Where are we going?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Randy chuckled. "While talking with Stephanie earlier, she mentioned how everyone was talking about leaving, and that means you girls are going to her house. I just thought I would help you get your stuff together. That way when you do leave, you can just grab what you need and go."

"I see," she said as they got off the elevator and walked toward their honeymoon suite. "You know, Randy, I'm really going to miss you tonight," she said as they stopped in front of the door.

"I know, and I'm going to miss you too Princess. I don't know how I am going to get a good night's sleep," he said as he stuck out his lower lip.

Savannah giggled. "Well, you could snuggle up to John tonight," she said sarcastically.

"Haha you are so funny," he said as he pulled Savannah in for a hug. "I love you, I love you, I love you," he said before placing kisses on her forehead.

"I love you to Randy. I just want you to know that I can't wait for tomorrow."

Not saying anything, Randy leaned in and started passionately kissing Savannah. Little did both of them know, a male figure was walking at the end of the hall, intending to go their direction to look for his employee's room number, but stopped. He bit the inside of his cheek as he turned and walked away. "Hmmmm...." he thought.

**A/N: Who do you think the mystery guy is? A little hint-he isn't anyone bad who will ruin their wedding, but a very important person to Savannah and Randy.**


	23. Chapter 23

**I really want to thank randyxgirl, KimmieCena, MrsRKOCena, ILoveJohnCena54, Krista Hardy and Christina89 for the awesome reviews!**

_"Randy, what are you trying to say?" Savannah asked through tears._

_"Baby...we can't get married today."_

_"Why not? Randy, I love you!"_

_"There is someone else..."_

Savannah woke up in a cold sweat as she looked around at her surroundings. She was still in the guest bedroom at her sister's house, and could see Becky still sleeping on the air mattress on the floor. She checked the time on her cell phone, 7:30 AM. She then dialed Randy's number, she realized that she probably woke him up by the sound of his voice.

"Hello?" he said groggy.

"You still want to marry me today, right?" Savannah asked, starting to tear up.

"Of course I do. Princess, there is nothing that would stop me from being at that church. What happened?"

"I...I just had a dream that you were canceling the wedding, and you told me that you were with someone else."

Randy silently let out a sigh of relief. It was just a dream. "Baby, it was just a dream, and that dream couldn't be further from the truth. I love you, and at 1:00, I will be at the end of the aisle and we are going to be married. Ok?"

Randy and Savannah talked for a few more minutes, and Savannah fell back into her pillow after they had hung up. "That dream was all too real," she whispered as she heard a knock on the door. Stephanie then popped her head through the door.

"Are you up?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm up," she said forgetting about the nightmare and a smile spread across her face.

Savannah then made sure Becky was up, and everyone headed to the hair salon. She giggled as she watched Aurora and Murphy squirm in their chairs as they were getting their hair done, and both looked adorable having little curls in their hair. "Savannah, how do you want your hair done?" the stylist asked her.

"Hmm...I want my hair down, but pinned up just a little. I also want curls to match Aurora and Murphy."

By the time everyone was done, it was near 9:30. Savannah surprised the girls with limos to take them to the church from the salon. Once in the church's bride room, everyone then was able to get dressed and wait for their turn for pictures. The photographer then knocked on the door, and signaled the girls it was their turn.

When Savannah walked into the church, she couldn't help but think how beautiful it looked. The altar was decorated with the same orange roses in the boquets. After a couple of pictures, the photographer signaled the guys, except for Randy of course, to come in.

"Savannah, you look beautiful!" John exclaimed as he gave his friend a hug. "Are you ready for today?"

"Absolutely...and thank you for the compliment. Randy is here...isn't he?"

"Yes of course he is. He is outside talking with his parents as we speak. I think there would be more than one person here who would kill him if he tried to run," John teased. Savannah giggled at his answer, and then squealed as all of the groomsment picked her up, and held on to her as another picture was taken.

The rest of the morning flew by rather quickly, and before Savannah knew it, guests were starting to arrive at the church. While alone in the bride room, Savannah was looking out the window, and was thankful it was such a beautiful day. She then saw Randy and his guys standing around, talking with some of the guests. He had never looked so handsome in his life.

Just then, Linda came into the room and noticed Savannah peaking out of the window. "Savannah McMahon, are you peaking outside?" she asked with a grin.

Savannah turned around and smiled back at her mom, who also looked beautiful in her chocolate colored dress and wrap. "Haha. I was just looking outside, and being thankful how great the weather is. I then just happen to see Randy, and couldn't help to think how great he looked too."

Linda giggled as she took her daughter's hand, and led her to sit down. "I want to give you a present," she said as she handed Savannah a long jewelery box.

When she opened it, she gasped at the gold diamond pendant necklace. "Mom!"

"It's kind of tradition. My mom gave me a necklace when I married your dad, and I also gave one to Stephanie. When I saw this in the window, I thought it would be perfect for you," she said as she once again took the box, and looped the necklace around her daugther's neck.

"I love it Mom, thank you," Savannah said as she and Linda hugged.

"I'm very proud of you Savannah. I just wish your dad would have swallowed his pride, and came to see your big day as well."

"I know, and I wish he would come too," Savannah said as she wiped a few stray tears from her eyes. "You know what though, I'm done worrying about him and Shane. I can't please everyone, and if it is their choice to not come, then they will have to live with that choice for the rest of their lives," Savannah said as there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Linda asked as Savannah was prepared to hide just in case it was Randy.

"It's Stephanie," she said as she walked through the door. "We are getting ready to start lining up, so let's get this party started!" she exclaimed.

Both Linda and Savannah giggled as both sisters grabbed their bouquets, and walked outside around the church. Once she walked through the main doors, she could hear the piano start to play and watched as her own mother and Elaine walked down the aisle to light a candle on each side of the altar. Bob was already in the back when Savannah walked through the main doors, and now extended his arm so Savannah could loop her arm through his.

"It's just about time. Are you ready?" he asked.

Savannah grinned and only nodded. As Nathan and Stephanie started walking down the aisle, Bob and Savannah both heard someone walk in behind them, and then tap Bob on the shoulder. They both turned around, and Savannah couldn't believe the sight before her. There he was, dressed in the same tux as the other guys, and with an apologetic look on his face and a small smile.

"Bob, would you mind if I walked her down the aisle instead?"

**A/N: So, have you figured out the mystery guy yet? I promise he will be revealed in the next chapter!!!**


	24. Chapter 24

**I really want to thank randyxgirl, ILoveJohnCena54, KimmieCena, MrsRKOCena, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, WilliamTA, emma217, purerandomosity, BournePriceless54, Christina89 and Krista Hardy for the fantastic reviews!**

**A/N: Ok, so the mystery guy who asked to walk Savannah down the aisle WILL be revealed in this chapter! Hope you guys enjoy!**

Randy grinned and chuckled a bit as he watched Aurora and Murphy walk down the aisle with Declan and Kenyon. Even he had to admit it was cute how the older McMahon grandchildren were pulling the younger ones along. Now, it was only a matter of minutes before Savannah would walk down the aisle toward him. He couldn't wait.

Within moments, he watched his dad walk to the back of the church and talk to the ushers and pianist, and ultimately the music didn't start and the doors didn't open. He glanced back at Nate, John and Ken, and they all shrugged. "She is here...isn't she?" Randy asked John.

"Yeah, I talked to her a bit while we were taking pictures. She was really excited," John replied.

Just then, Randy noticed his dad walking down a side aisle. He gave his mom, who was sitting in the front pew, a curious look and grew more confused as he watched Bob take a seat next to his wife. He then stepped a few inches foward, and leaned toward his dad. "Dad...did you forget someone?"

Bob only smiled and shook his head. "No, I didn't son. Someone else showed up to walk her down the aisle."

Meanwhile, back by the front entrance of the church, Savannah was shocked to see the figure before her. "What are you doing here? You were the last person I expected to see today."

Shane sighed. "Savannah, I really want to apologize. I had a long talk with Marissa the other night, and she helped me realize how much I was hurting you, and your right, it is none of my business who you date and now marry. I will admit that I still don't like Randy, but like Steph, I can swallow my pride. If Randy makes you happy...then I am happy for you."

Savannah started tearing again as she pulled her older brother into a hug. "I'm so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" he asked.

"I want to talk more later, but I think I can," she said with a wink. Savannnah then walked toward the closed doors, and opened them slightly to get Paul's attention. "Psst, Paul."

After hearing his name, Paul turned his attention to the door. "Savannah? Everyone is wondering what's going on. You aren't having cold feet, are you?"

"No of course not. Someone else just showed up to walk me down the aisle. Tell the pianist to start the music. I'm ready."

Paul did as he was asked, and within a matter of moments, the pianist started playing. Randy, who was now talking to Nate, John and Ken, turned his attention towards the doors and watched as Paul and the other usher, Matt Hardy, opened them.

Randy felt a lump in his throat as he watched Savannah walk down the aisle, and kind of surprised to see it was on the arm of her brother. Stephanie and Marissa even glanced curiously at each other, but grinned because he changed his mind. Shane and Savannah soon made it to the end of the aisle, and Shane pulled his baby sister into a hug. "I'm so sorry again, Savannah."

"Your here now, and that is what matters," she said as she broke the hug and watched as Shane and Randy shook hands, almost like a truce. "Take care of my sister," Shane said as put Savannah's hand into Randy's.

"You know I will," Randy said as he took the hand that was in his own, and kissed the top of it. Shane stood back, being careful not to step on Savannah's dress as she and Randy took their places in front of the priest. As Shane took a seat next to his mother, she grinned, being glad to see him there. Shane and Marissa also exchanged smiles during the ceremony.

As the priest continued, Randy and Savannah's smiles never left their faces. Finally, it was time for the vows. "Do you Randy take Savannah to be your lawful wedded wife...in sickness and in health, good times and bad as long as you both shall live?"

Randy nodded, feeling tears roll down his cheeks. "I do."

"Do you Savannah take Randy to be your lawful wedded husband...in sickness and in health, good times and bad as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," she replied confidently.

After exchanging rings and recited another short prayer, the priest began to say the words Randy and Savannah have wanted to hear since the day they got engaged. "By the power invested in me, and by the state of Connecticut, I pronounce you husband and wife. Randy, you may kiss your bride."

Randy smiled as he pulled Savannah into his arms, and both giggled as he dipped her and leaned down for a long soft kiss. "Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my pleasure to announce Mr. & Mrs. Randy Orton!" the priest exclaimed.

Later on after the meal, Randy and Savannah were enjoying their first dance. "I was kind of surprised to see your brother show up today," Randy said.

"You and me both. I was about to knock quietly on the door, signaling I was ready and that is when he showed up. Were you worried that I had changed my mind?"

"Kind of. The guys said they had taken pictures with you, but when you weren't walking down the aisle like you should have, I got a little anxious."

While Randy and Savannah continued to dance, Shane and Marissa held each other close while sitting at one of the tables. Marissa, who was sitting on her husband's lap, leaned down and quickly kissed him, and they both smiled at each other. "I'm not going to complain, but what was that for?"

"I'm glad you changed your mind. And I think you even made your sister's day."

Everyone partied at the dance until 1AM, and soon Randy and Savannah made their way to the honeymoon suite. Randy unlocked the door, and swooped up Savannah in his arms. He carried Savannah into the suite, and both of them got settled on the bed. "I love you," Randy said as he held Savannah close.

"I love you too baby," she replied as she kissed him passionately. Randy got up from the bed real quick and put the Do Not Disturb sign on the front of the door, and then headed back toward his new bride, and celebrated their love for each other all night long.


	25. Chapter 25

**A big thank you goes out to KimmieCena, MrsRKOCena, ILoveJohnCena54, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, Christina89, RKOsgirl92, emma217, BournePriceless54 and Krista Hardy for the awesome reviews!**

**2 Months Later**

In another couple of days, Randy was going to make his big return at the Royal Rumble, and he and Savannah were so excited. Before their flight tomorrow night, Randy and Savannah were waiting anxiously in the doctor office. Savannah would soon be finding out if she was also cleared to wrestle, or if she would ultimately have to give up her career because of her injuries.

"Savannah Orton," the nurse called.

Savannah took a deep breath and glanced to her left, giving a nervous look to her husband. He smiled and lovingly rubbed her back as she walked toward the nurse. "Everything will be ok. I promise."

While in the room and waiting for her doctor, Dr. Marcs, Savannah couldn't help but think about the past 2 months. Randy and Savannah spent an amazing honeymoon in Jamacia, and it still surprised her how Shane showed up on her wedding day, and was glad that all 3 siblings were close again. Unfortuantely, she couldn't say the same for her dad. Randy and Savannah had invited the entire McMahon family to Missouri for Christmas, and everyone showed up...except for Vince. Savannah then suddenly snapped back into reality as she realized Randy's hand was moving up and down in front of her face.

"Baby, are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just daydreaming about the last 2 months," she said with a smile.

"I hope they were good daydreams," he said as he took her hand.

"Of course they were," she said as Dr. Marcs came into the room.

"Good afternoon Savannah and Randy," he said jovily as he walked around the patient chairs and sat at his desk. "So...Savannah you are probably wondering if you are able to get back into the ring or not."

"Yes, I am very curious," she exclaimed as she squeezed Randy's hand tighter. As she heard her doctor take a deep breath and sigh, she knew that she was not about to hear good news.

"Savannah...you are just starting to walk without the walker now, and while you are doing great without it, I can tell that you don't have total leg strength yet. Your back is still tender, and will always be a weak spot. I think it is in your best interest if you retire from the ring."

Just hearing the news was a blow to Savannah. Randy put his arm around Savannah and held her close as she started to cry. "Now, she'll be able to still travel with me right?"

"Yes, Savannah has very limited limitations, but it is my feeling that if I allow you to come back into the ring, there is a huge possibility that you would injure yourself further."

Randy and Savannah left the office within the hour, and as they walked toward the Durango, Randy could still see the tears in her eyes. "Princess, are you ok?"

"I knew not being able to get back into the ring was a possibility, but I just never thought he would actually say it. There are some good things about me retiring. I can still travel with you and see my family in the process. Also, one day when we talk about a family, I can stay home with those babies," she said with a smile on her face.

Randy returned her smile and leaned down to kiss her softly. Once the kiss was broken, he kissed her forehead and winked as they both climbed into the SUV.

**2 Days Later-Night of Royal Rumble**

It was about noon when Randy and Savannah walked into the arena. Tonight would be the night of Randy's return, and both were beyond excited. They walked past an office with Stephanie's name on it, and Savannah stopped. "Baby, I'm going to catch up with Stephanie for a second. I'll meet up with you in just a little bit."

"Ok babe," he said as he pulled Savannah close and quickly kissed her. "I love you."

"Love you," she said with a smile and then quickly knocked on the door. When Savannah walked through the door, Stephanie welcomed her back with open arms. "Girl, I'm so glad to see you back!"

Savannah could only smile. "Don't get to glad yet. I talked to my doctor a few days ago, and he thinks it is in my best interest if I retire from the ring."

"Damn!" Stephanie said. "What did he say?"

"He just said that I didn't have total leg strength, and that my back will now always be a tender spot. He said that I can still travel and really won't have limitations, but he thinks it is in my best interest if I retire."

"Well, at least we'll still be able to see each other when you travel with Randy. Hey, I just thought of another great idea!" Stephanie said.

"Definietly...and what is it?" Savannah agreed.

A couple hours later, Savannah was accompanying Randy to the curtain. In the rumble, it was alreayd up to number 19, and Randy was number 20. As the timer started ticking down signaling Randy that he would go out to the ring soon, he started jumping up and down to psych himself up.

"You are going to do great Randy! You go out and have a great return and kick some ass!" Savannah demanded.

Randy chuckled as he quickly kissed Savannah, and then heard his music start. "I'll see you in a few."

Savannah stayed by the monitor to watch the match, and greeting some of the superstars along the way. About 15 minutes or so later, Randy clotheslined Chris Jericho, and throwing him over the top rope, winning the Royal Rumble.

Randy was standing on the middle rope as the fireworks were still going off, looking smugly at the audience. He loved the fact that he was still playing a heel and everyone was booing him. He was still pointing to the Wrestlemania sign hanging from the ceiling when he heard Savannah's music start to play.

He obviously knew she was coming, but acted surprised to see her as she also looked smugly at the audience. He gave her his famous smirk as she stepped into the ring, and for a few moments they stared each other down...until he pulled her into his arms for a passionate kiss. After they broke it, Randy grabbed Savannah's hand as he grabbed a microphone, and both of them could still hear the mix of boo's and cheers.

"You are now looking at THE soon to be most dominant couple and team of the WWE," Randy said as he smirked at Savannah. "Randy & Savannah Orton!" Even though Savannah couldn't get into the ring anymore, she was equally thrilled with being Randy's manager and come to the ring with him. Yes, life was going good for her.

**A/N: Ok, I need your opinion: Should I end the story with this chapter, or should I continue, maybe seeing Randy & Savannah start a family and seeing if Vince ever comes around. Please help me make the decision!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A shout out goes to RebeccaR3864, ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx, 2xtremequeen21891, emma217, RKOsgirl92, Krista Hardy, KimmieCena, MrsRKOCena, purerandomosity, ILoveJohnCena54, babygurl1944, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista and Christina89 for the awesome reviews! You guys rock!**

A few weeks went by, and Randy and Savannah kept their promise-they were the most dominant couple in the WWE. It was the middle of February now, and Randy was getting dressed for his match that night-a match against Chris Jericho for John Cena's World HeavyWeight Championship.

"Baby, we have to be at the curtain in about 10 minutes," Randy called so Savannah could hear him from the bathroom. "Are you about ready?"

Savannah walked out of the bathroom, with a huge grin and twirled in her new black mini dress. "How do I look?"

"Damn," he said as he wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and began to kiss her neck. "You are so lucky my match is soon."

"Why is that?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Because if not, I would walk over to that door, lock it and lay you down and have my way with you."

Savannah bit her lip and smiled. "Don't worry...we have all night for that once we get back to the hotel."

Randy leaned down and softly kissed Savannah, eventually heating up the kisses. As Randy's hand wondered to the back of his wife's dress and began to un-zip it, they both heard a knock on the door. "5 minutes Randy," a stage hand called.

Both groaned as Randy helped Savannah zip up her dress. "Thanks," he called back.

After one more kiss, Randy and Savannah made their way to the curtain, hand in hand. After a few moments, they both walked out to the ring, with their usual smug faces and the usual boo's from the crowd. Randy winked at Savannah as he entered the ring, and she took her usual spot at ring side.

About half way through the match, Chris was in control of the match. Usually when Randy was not doing good or about to lose the match, Savannah would seductively walk up the steel cage and somehow distract the opponent so Randy could get the RKO or do something to get the win. As Savannah watched Chris about to lock in the Walls of Jericho, Savannah knew it was time.

She seductively walked up the stairs like usual and gave a sexy smile to Jericho. He walked over with a straight face, talking trash and calling her every name in the book. Hearing enough, Savannah slapped him hard across the face. He stumbled in the other direction from the impact of the blow, and Randy was waiting, landing the RKO perfectly. 1...2..3! There was a mix of boos and cheers as Randy's hand was raised and was named the #1 Contender.

Savannah smiled brightly and clapped while still standing at the edge of the ring. As she was about to step inside, someone came up from behind her, putting their hands around her boots and tripped her, causing her first to hit the rope with her neck, and hit her head on the ring before landing on the cold hard floor.

Randy couldn't believe what he was watching, and instantly jumped out of the ring to be by Savannah's side. He shook his head in disgust as he watched Michelle McCool saunter up to the stage. "I'm Back!" she said into a microphone, with a huge smile on her face.

The medics came down to the ring instantly as Randy stayed by Savannah's side. She was conscious, but clearly didn't realize where she was. After the medic looked at her for a few moments, he recommened that Savannah go to a nearby medical facility. Randy slowly helped Savannah to her feet, but when her legs gave out, he swooped her up in his arms and carried her backstage.

**Several Hours Later**

Savannah slowly opened her eyes, and groaned as she grabbed her head, which throbbed like crazy. She then noticed that she was laying in a hospital bed, and quickly worried when she didn't notice anyone in the room.

"Hey, your up!"

Savannah turned toward the doorway, and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Randy. "Hey. What happened, and why am I here?"

Randy sat down in the same chair he had occupied for the past couple of hours, and then took his wife's hand. "Baby, I had just won the match, and as you were about to come into the ring, Michelle McCool tripped you from behind. Your neck first hit the rope, and then your head bounced off the ring, and you landed on the ground. How are you feeling?"

"Like hell, and I'm so ready for that hotel room. What did the doctor say?"

"He said that you have a concussion, and a little bruising on your neck from the rope. He wants you to spend the night for observation, and then we can go home in the morning."

"How long am I out?" Savannah asked, almost sounding bitter.

"Probably only a couple of weeks, but Dr. Morgan has to make that final decision. Why?" Randy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I want that bitch in the ring! I never got my revenge for what she did to you, and then we were in the accident and then she got injured. I want to give her what she has coming to her!"

Randy immediately shook his head. "No, no and no. Do you remember what the doctor in St. Louis said? You are supposed to stay out of the ring. You could hurt yourself even more. I don't want that to happen."

"Randy, I understand what your saying, and believe me I appreciate the concern. I can't let her get away with this. That's bull! I want one match. Win or lose, it will be my final match."

Randy didn't say anything as Stephanie burst into the room. "Oh my God, I got here as soon as I could! Are you ok?"

"She just has a concussion and a little bit of bruising. We can leave in the morning," Randy said over his shoulder. "Steph, will you please try and talk your sister out of the thought in her head?"

Stephanie glanced at Savannah curiously. "What's the thought in your head?"

The more Savannah thought about it, the more angry she got. "I want that bitch in the ring! I never got revenge for that fake harrassement suit against Randy, and I am not going to let her get away with this!"

"Savannah, I thought you were supposed to stay out of the ring."

"I know, I know, but I am just so angry right now. Like I told Randy, it will be my last match, regardless if I win or lose," she said as she began to massage her head.

"Baby, listen, why don't you lay down and rest. Steph, may I please see you in the hallway?"

"Sure," Stephanie said. After Randy gave Savannah a comforting kiss on the forehead, he followed her out the door. "What are you thinking?" she asked after he shut the door.

"Its simple. I don't want her to do it. I'm afraid she will injure herself further, and I really don't want to see that happen."

Stephanie bit the inside of her mouth as she thought for a minute. "We need to do something. She is adiment about this."

Randy only nodded. "I have an idea. Would you feel better if you were at ring side?"

"I would be at ring side regardless. What's your idea?"

"Let's go ahead and give Savannah her one final match-Savannah vs. Michelle. I'll change the script for the show in 2 weeks, that way Savannah can win, and we'll make sure that your at ring side so you can keep an eye on her. When she wins and if Michelle has a fit about it, we will just have to remind Savannah it is her final match and hold her to her word. What do you say?"

Randy sighed as he ran his hand over his head. There was no use in arguing with a McMahon woman, especially when they are sisters and want the same thing. "Ok, deal. If I think even once she is in trouble, I will interfer in that match."

"Alright, that sounds fair enough," Stephanie said as she placed her hand on the door handle. "Come on, let's go tell Savannah what's going to happen."


	27. Chapter 27

**I want to thank MrsRKOCena, KimmieCena, Krista Hardy, Christina89, ILoveJohnCena54, BournePriceless54, RKOsgirl92 and purerandomosity for the awesome reviews!**

It was the day Savannah had been waiting for for the past 2 weeks. Tonight, she was finally getting the chance to get her hands on Michelle, and couldn't be more excited. She was feeling alot better, and never felt more prepared for this match, but something else was waying on her mind. As she and Randy walked into the arena, Savannah noticed her sister down the hall, talking with John and Savannah then turned toward Randy.

"Baby, I need to talk to Stephanie for a minute. How about I come find you later."

"Alright see you soon," he said as he kissed her forehead and walked away. Savannah then walked up to Stephanie, and got warm smiles from Stephanie and John both.

"Hey stranger," John said as he quickly hugged Savannah. "How are you feeling?"

"Much much better! Stephanie, do you have a minute? I want to talk to you about something."

"Sure, no problem. John, that's all I wanted to tell you about the match, so I will see you soon," Stephanie said. The two sisters said their good byes and walked the short distance to Stephanie's office. Once she shut the door, Stephanie took her seat behind the desk, and watched Savannah sit across from her. "So...what's on your mind, sis?"

"Well...when did you and Paul start talking...about a family?"

Stephanie was surprised. "Your already talking about a family? Savannah, you and Randy have only been married 3 months. Wait...your not pregnant now, are you?"

"No, I'm to excited for this match tonight. I just...alot of my friends from school are either having babies or pregnant. I'm going to be 29 in a few months and want to be a young mom. I don't know-I just have a baby itch."

"Well, its yours and Randy's decision on when to have a baby. I can't help you with that, but just know that I can't wait to be an aunt! Now, you have a match soon, so you need to go get ready and kick some ass!" Stephanie said with a smile.

Savannah chuckled as she stood up from her seat and hugged her sister. "Thanks Stephanie...for everything."

"No problem."

About an hour later, Randy walked up to the Diva's locker room, dressed in one of his t-shirts and jeans, and knocked on the door. "Come in," Savannah called, knowing it would be Randy.

"Hey baby," he said as he entered the room, and once he got a full view of Savannah's outfit he was breathless. She had just bought a new wrestling outfit, and was adjusting her black and white striped bra top with matching short shorts, showing off just a little of her butt. "Damn, you lot HOT!"

"Why thank you," she said as she finished adjusting her top. She then wrapped her arms around her husband's waist for a quick squeeze. "Baby, when we get to the hotel room tonight, there is something I want to talk to you about."

"Ok," Randy said nodding. "Is it something serious?"

"Kind of, but don't worry, its nothing bad and I'm not in any kind of trouble," Savannah replied as she took Randy's hand. "Come on, I have a match to win!"

Within minutes, Randy and Savannah were walking down that all too familiar ramp. Michelle smirked from inside the ring and kept her eye on Savannah. Randy grabbed her hand, and quickly pulled her close. "Be careful baby. I love you," he whispered into his ear.

"I love you too," Savannah whispered as she climbed up the steel stairs and into the ring. Inside, Savannah was scared to death, especially since she hadn't been in the ring since last June. She took a deep breath as the bell rang, and she and Michelle stood eye to eye in the ring.

Randy watched outside the ring as Savannah lunged for Michelle and instantly started hitting and punching her, and smirked. _That's my girl_, he thought to himself. Ten minutes later, Randy watched Savannah climb to the top rope and knew the match was just about over.

He held his breath as she flipped backwards, and landed perfectly on Michelle. Savannah didn't cover like she should have, and instead watched as Michelle slowly got to her feet. Then Savannah was able to execute the RKO perfectly and covered Michelle. 1...2..3! The referee raised Savannah's hand in victory as Michelle rolled out of the ring, holding the back of her head and disgusted look on her face. Randy then climbed into the ring and also raised her hand in victory, both with smug grins on their faces.

Once they walked backstage, Randy instantly pulled Savannah into his arms. "Congratulations baby. I love you."

"I love you too!" Savannah said as Eve and Maria ran up to her.

"Congratulations Savannah!" Eve exclaimed.

Randy had to chuckle as he watched the three girls carry on. "Ladies, I'm going to get ready for my own match. Savannah, I'll catch up with you soon."

Savannah only smiled, biting her bottom lip as Randy walked away. She then turned toward Eve and Maria. "Come on girls," she said as she literally led them to the Divas locker room. "I have something major to talk to you about."

About an hour later, Randy walked back into his locker room, feeling good about his victory against Batista. When he glanced over at his duffel bag, he noticed a yellow piece of paper on top of it.

_Went on to the hotel to get ready for your surprise.  
Please don't be long. I love you baby!  
Savannah_

Randy raised an eyebrow in curiousity and smirked as he re-read the note. He showered quickly, and got dressed even faster. When he made it to the hotel and opened the door, he was surprised at the sight before him.

The room was lit only by candle light and smiled when he watched Savannah walk out of the bathroom, in nothing but a black bra and thong. Randy closed the door as Savannah wrapped her arms around his waist. "Do you like your surprise?" she asked with a big smile.

"I love it, and I don't think I have ever seen you look so beautiful," he whispered as he began to leave a trail of kisses down her neck.

Savannah enjoyed the moment, but then quickly pulled away. "Baby, there is something I want to talk to you about."

Randy's face grew a look of concern. "What is it?"

"What do you think about...maybe...starting a family?"

Randy was surprised at the question as he led Savannah to the bed, kneeling in front of each other. "You want to start trying?"

"Well,alot of my friends from school are either pregnant or have kids. I know that we've only been married for a few months, but-"

Randy interrupted Savannah by passionately kissing her and laying her down on the bed. "Savannah, I would love to have a baby with you. Ever since we started dating, I knew that you would be the mother of my kids someday. Who cares if we've only been married a few months. The only thing that matters is that we are ready."

"And I'm ready," Savannah said confidently. Randy smirked as he leaned down and began kissing Savannah again. Neither one slept most of the night...hoping the activities of trying to start their family had succeeded.


	28. Chapter 28

**A big thank you goes out to I'mxAxRockstar, Krista Hardy, MrsRKOCena, KimmieCena, BournePriceless54, WilliamTA, MusicLuver22, emma217, ILoveJohnCena54, Christina89, purerandomosity and Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista for the great reviews!**

**6 Weeks Later**

Savannah layed on the couch, feeling miserable as ever, as she watched Stephanie head toward the kitchen to get some iced tea for the both of them. "Savannah, how long have you been sick with the flu?" Stephanie asked.

"At least a good week or a week and half. The funny thing is...is that I feel really sick in the morning. I feel a little better in the afternoon, but still don't feel the greatest."

Stephanie's head shot up as she poured the tea, and headed back toward the living room. "So, you feel worse in the morning, and then feel a little better in the afternoon?"

Savannah only nodded. "Are you having any other symptoms?" Stephanie asked.

"Ummm...my breasts are so tender! I just feel like I have a stomachache all day long."

Before Stephanie could say anything, both she and Savannah heard a cell phone ring, and Savannah softly smiled when she saw who it was.

"Hey baby," she said.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Randy asked.

"A little better. I'm lying on the couch right now. Steph flew in and is keeping me company."

"That's cool. I miss you being on the road with me." Randy said as he sighed.

"I know, and I miss you too. I just didn't figure I would be of much company since I was sick."

"I know princess. Listen, I'm at the arena right now, and its my turn to get into the ring and work out. I will talk to you soon, ok?"

"Ok sounds good. I love you."

"I love you too Savannah. Bye."

"Bye," she sadly said as she flipped her phone closed. She glanced over at Stephanie, who had a big grin plastered on her face. "What are you so happy about?" Savannah asked.

"Savannah...I think your pregnant!" she squealed.

"What?"

"You said that you get sicker in the mornings, and it sounds like morning sickness to me. Everything that your describing, I went through the exact same thing with Aurora and Murphy," she said as she got up from her chair and got her purse. "I'll be right back. I'm going to the drug store, and getting you a pregnancy test."

Stephanie was only gone about 15 minutes before she returned with the brown paper bag. "Come on, take this to the bathroom. All you have to do is pee on the stick."

"That sounds pleasant," Savannah said sarcastically as she closed the door. "Savannah, how do you think Randy will react?" Stephanie asked through the closed door.

Savannah then opened the door. "I hope he will be happy-we've been talking about starting our family."

The sisters then tried to make small talk as they waited for the 3 minutes. "God, this has to be the 3 most long minutes of my life!" Savannah exclaimed.

Stephanie then looked at the clock on her cell phone. "It's been 3 minutes. It's time." Savannah only nodded as she walked back into the bathroom and picked up the thin stick. She covered her mouth in shock, and looked up at Stephanie, with tears in her eyes. "What does it say?" Stephanie asked.

"Steph...I'm pregnant!"

Stephanie squealed as she hugged her sister. "I'm so excited for you!"

The next day, Savannah waited anxiously for Randy to return home. It also happen to be Randy's 30th birthday, and decided that the baby news would be a great part of his present. Savannah was also able to visit her doctor the previous day, and was able to get the first sonogram shot of the baby and found out she was due 2 weeks before their 1st wedding anniversary.

Savannah's thoughts were broken as she heard the front door close, and heard Randy set his luggage at the bottom of the stairs. "Savannah, are you home?" he called.

Randy then turned around as he watched Savannah walk down the stairs. "There's my girl!" he exclaimed as he picked her up into his arms and passionately kissed her. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too birthday boy!" she seducitvely said as she kissed him again. "Do you want your birthday present now?"

"Sure," he said as he let her down and watched as she walked toward the kitchen. She first handed him a medium sized box. "Here is the first half."

Randy smiled as he unwrapped the gift. "Wow, what a beautiful Rolex watch," he said as he quickly kissed Savannah. "Thank you baby."

"Your welcome. Look at the bottom of the clock, there is an engraving." Randy turned the watch upside down as he was asked. "Happy Birthday Daddy!" Randy then looked up at Savannah. "Daddy?!"

Savannah then held up a second gift, a smaller bag. "Here is the other half of your gift." Randy took out the tissue paper, and found 2 things inside the bag. He first took out the sonogram picture, and curiously smiled at Savannah as he took out the other item. He looked at the pregnancy test, and when he read the word Pregnant on it, his smile grew wider.

"Baby, does all this mean what I think it means?" he asked as he once again took Savannah into his arms.

Savannah, still feeling nervous, only nodded. "Yep, we're going to have a baby, Randy. I'm due 2 weeks before our anniversary!"

Randy leaned in, and passionately kissed Savannah. "So...this means your happy, right?" she asked.

"Of course I'm happy! I have never been so happy about something in my life."


	29. Chapter 29

**I really want to thank ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx, RKOsgirl92, MusicLuver22, KimmieCena, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, alana2awesome, Krista Hardy, purerandomosity, Christina89, MrsRKOCena, I'mxAxRockstar, BournePriceless54 and emma217 for the awesome reviews! You guys are the best!**

**A/N: Ok, I'm really bummed that Mr. Kennedy was released! I was so excited to see him back on Raw-he was one of my favorites! Oh well...hope you guys like the new chapter!**

**1 Week Later**

"Baby, do you feel better?" Randy asked as Savannah flushed the toilet.

"Kind of," she replied as she walked over to the sink to wash out her mouth. "At least I only got sick once this morning. Maybe this morning sickness is starting to let up a little bit."

Randy smirked as they left the bathroom. "Babe, are you sure you want to go through with this dinner party tonight? We can have everyone come another time."

Savannah shook her head as she started getting undressed and went into her closet to find something to wear. "Randy, my family is on their way now, and plus we need to tell everyone about the baby sometime. I've been literally busting at the seams because no one knows."

"Alright, alright," Randy said as he wrapped his arms around Savannah. "Are you sure your feeling up to it though?"

"Yeah, I still feel a little sick, but feeling better. Come on, help me get the ham started."

Several hours later, it was almost time for Randy and Savannah's guests to arrive. Savannah walked out of her closet in a baby pink button down shirt and jeans. "Randy, do you think I should dress up more or do I look alright?"

Randy chuckled as he fastened his watch. "Princess, I think you look just fine. It's just our families...no need to get all worked up."

"Ok," she said as she and Randy shared a soft kiss. "So...do you think my dad will show up with everyone?"

Randy shrugged. "I don't know princess. You really haven't seen or spoken to him since before the wedding, so I wouldn't be to surprised if he doesn't show up."

Savannah nodded sadly as they heard the doorbell ring. "I'll get that. Can you please go check on the food?" Savannah asked as they both descended down the stairs.

"Ok baby," Randy said as they went seperate ways. Savannah opened the big wooden door, and a smile instantly spread across her face as she faced her in-laws. "Hi everyone!" she exclaimed.

Everyone exchanged hugs and hellos as Bob, Elaine, Nathan and Becky all walked inside the house. "Where's Randy?" Elaine asked.

"He is actually in the kitchen checking on everything," Savannah said.

"Your trusting Randy with cooking food?" Bob asked curiously. "I didn't realize he and kitchens got along now. I know they didn't used to," he chuckled.

"Haha, your so funny!" Randy replied as he walked inside the living room. "Besides, while Savannah and I were both out on injuries, she taught me how to cook better."

Everyone chuckled as they made their way to the kitchen. "So, what's the occasion for the dinner party?" Nathan asked as he grabbed a drink.

"Well, its kind of a belated birthday party for Randy," Savannah lied. "It didn't work out last week or on his actual birthday, so we thought it would be fun to get everyone together," she said as the doorbell rang.

Savannah walked out of the room, as Elaine turned toward her oldest son. "Are you expecting anyone else?"

"Yeah, that should be Savannah's family," he said as he took the potatoes out of the oven.

"Have you guys made amends with her dad?" Becky asked.

Randy shook his head. "Nope. We really haven't seen him since before the wedding, and I'll be really surprised if he shows up tonight."

Meanwhile, as Linda, Shane, Marissa and the boys and Paul and the girls made their way toward the kitchen, Stephanie pulled Savannah to the side. "So...how are you feeling?"

"A little better," she whispered. "You haven't told anyone have you? That is the purpose for this get together."

Stephanie shook her head. "No of course not. That is you and Randy's job."

Savannah nodded. "So...dad decided not to come?"

"Sorry sis," Stephanie replied as she shook her head.

Linda walked around the corner and found her daughters whispering. "What's all the whispering about?"

"Nothing mom," Savannah said. "We just needed a sister talk."

Within 15 minutes, everyone was sitting down to dinner, and as everyone was eating and making conversation, Randy and Savannah glanced at each other, knowing it was time.

"Everyone, I would like to say something," Savannah began. "First, thank you all for coming, but there is another purpose for the gathering besides celebrating Randy's birthday."

"The date of November 14th will be an important date to remember," Randy added.

"Why is that?" Shane asked. "Your anniversary is the 28th, not the 14th."

"Yes that is true, but the 14th is the date I'm due with little baby Orton," Savannah exclaimed.

Everyone cheered and gave hugs to Randy and Savannah. "So...how are you feeling?" Elaine asked.

"Ok. I've had some trouble with morning sickness, but I think its starting to let up just a little."

Shane grabbed Savannah's arm, and pulled his youngest sister into a hug. "Congratulations! It's a little weird to see my baby sister having a baby herself!"

"Well get used to it!" Savannah giggled. As she continued talking with her family and answering any baby questions, Savannah couldn't help but feel just a little bit sad. She really wished her dad would have been there.

The next afternoon, Linda walked into her home, and saw Vince reading the paper in the den. "Vince, I'm home," Linda called.

"Hello sweethart," he said as he walked up to her and kissed her cheek. "So...how was the gathering?" he asked sarcastically.

"You should really ask your daughter yourself," Linda said as she walked past Vince and headed up the stairs to unpack.

"Oh come on Linda, just tell me. How did it go?"

"Well, first Savannah was really disappointed to see you not there, and second, she and Randy are going to have a baby!"

Vince grew a look of surprise as he watched Linda turn around and walk back up the stairs. "My baby daughter is having a baby?"


	30. Chapter 30

**A big thank you goes out to ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx, Krista Hardy, ILoveJohnCena54, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, Christina89, BournePriceless54, purerandomosity, RKOsgirl92, Shining Brighter, emma217 and KimmieCena for the great reviews!**

**A/N: I just posted a new story called One True Love, featuring Ted DiBiase, and hope you guys check it out!**

As the weeks past, Savannah began to feel better, and ultimately the morning sickness passed. She was feeling better than ever, especially during the early weeks of her pregnancy. It was now the end of May, and Savannah was nearing the end of her first trimester and showing a very slight baby bump. It was also the night of Judgement Day, and Randy was going up against John Cena for the World Heavyweight title, and Savannah wanted to make sure she was there to see the events.

As they walked into the arena hand in hand, Randy and Savannah first ran into their friend John. "Savannah, long time no see!" John exclaimed as he wrapped her into a tight hug.

"It's good to see you to John!"

"Now, I heard you guys are expecting. Congratulations!"

"Thanks man," Randy said. "Are you ready for our match tonight?"

"I'm sure excited," John said. "You better take it easy on me!" he said as all three of them shared a laugh. "Listen, I'm going to give Liz a call, so I'll catch up with you guys later.

"See you later man!" Randy said as he and Savannah continued walking down the hall, soon finding Legacy's locker room.

"Hey Savannah!" Ted and Cody both said as she and Randy entered the locker room. "Long time no see!" Ted said.

"I know, and I'm so excited to be back. I haven't really been back since my last match against Michelle. By the way...what ever happened to that bitch?"

"She still wrestles, but believe me, no one likes her," Cody replied. "She pretty well lost the respect of everyone when she filed that fake suit against Randy and pulled that stunt with you."

"Good," Savannah said smiling. "Listen, I'm going to see if I can't find Maria and Eve. I'll catch up with you guys later."

After kissing Randy good bye and waving to Ted and Cody, Savannah walked down the hall to see who she could find. She was only a few feet away from the Diva's locker room when she heard an all too familiar voice behind her.

"So...you let Randy Orton knock you up?"

Savannah slowly turned around, and was met face to face by Michelle. "What do you want Michelle?"

"Can't an old friend say hello to a friend?" she asked sarcastically walking closer. "Enjoying your time off playing house wife and mommy to be?"

"For your information Michelle, it was doctors orders for me to retire from the ring. Otherwise, I would want to meet you in the ring tonight and finally shut your face up!"

Michelle and Savannah were literally nose to nose, and didn't notice Eve and Maria walk up from behind. "Savannah, everything ok here?" Maria asked.

"Actually," she said as she turned toward her friend, "can you please get Michelle out of my face? You know I would, but obviously can't."

"I would be glad to," Maria said as she and Eve walked closer, and gently pushed Savannah out of the way. "By the way, Michelle, I took the liberty of talking with Stephanie, and you, Beth Phoenix, me and Eve will be in a Diva tag match tonight," Maria said confidently.

"Believe me, you guys are going down!" Eve said confidently.

Michelle only rolled her eyes as she walked away. "Have fun with that spawn of yours," she smirked. Savannah was so angry she tried to lunge for Michelle, and it took all of Eve and Maria's strength to stop her.

"Savannah, don't go after her. Let us get her for you tonight," Eve said.

Savannah only nodded as she took a few deep breaths to calm herself down, and then walked away from her friends. Within a couple of hours, the Divas match was in progress, and Savannah watched the monitor intently. She smiled softly as she felt a pair of familiar hands start to rub her shoulders.

"How's Eve and Maria doing?" Randy asked.

"They are kicking ass! I still have that itch to get back in the ring. I wish I could be in there," Savannah said sadly.

"I know baby," he said as he kissed the top of her head. "I know you want to get back into the ring, but we have better things to look foward to-the birth of our baby."

"I know, and I wouldn't trade that for anything," Savannah said smiling, finally making eye contact with her husband. Within moments, both were excited as they watched Maria and Eve win the match, and when they walked backstage, both gave the winning duo hugs.

Another half hour passed, and Randy's match was up. Savannah kissed Randy for good luck, and watched him walk out. She and Batista exchanged casual hellos as he also entered the arena. A small smile grew on Savannah's face as she continued to watch the match. She knew the outcome, and couldn't wait for that moment.

The match was about half over when Savannah got the feeling someone was behind her. She cautiously turned around, and was stunned to see the person behind her. She tried to open her mouth to speak, but before she could say anything she was interrupted.

"Hello Savannah. Do you mind if we talk?"


	31. Chapter 31

**I really want to thank RKOsgirl92, emma217, purerandomosity, MrsRKOCena, ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx, Christina89, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista and Krista Hardy for the awesome reviews! I really appreciate it!**

Randy's hand was just raised in victory by the referee and then handed the World Heavyweight Championship belt, and couldn't be more excited. He then climbed on the turnbuckle and raised the belt high, still hearing some boo's and then again some cheers from the crowd. As he walked up the ramp and backstage, he was expecting to be met by Savannah, and tackled with hugs. To his surprise, she wasn't there.

A look of concern/surprise grew across his face. As he looked down one hallway, he noticed Maria walking away from him. "Hey Maria," he called.

She turned around and smiled at her friend. "Hey Randy, what's up?"

"I'm looking for Savannah. Have you seen her?"

Maria only shook her head. "No, I haven't. Not since I came backstage with Eve after my match."

Disappointed, Randy nodded his head. "Alright thanks. If you see her, tell her I'm looking for her."

"Ok I will."

Randy sighed as he started walking toward his locker room. "Well, maybe she's waiting for me there," he said. To his disappointment, she wasn't there. _Where in the hell is she?_ he thought to himself.

Meanwhile, Savannah still had the same surprised expression on her face as she sat face to face with her dad. Neither talked for a few minutes, just staring at each other.

"So..." Vince said finally breaking the silence. "You go and ruin your life by getting pregnant."

Savannah smirked as she shook her head in disbelief. "I should have known better. I should have known that the first words out of your mouth would have been an insult rather than an apology."

"An apology? I have nothing to be sorry for."

"Oh my God!" Savannah exclaimed. "First of all, we really haven't talked since a few days before my wedding, and that was almost 7 months ago. Then, you don't even show up at my wedding, and Shane walked me down the aisle. Now, your telling me that I am ruining my life by getting pregnant. Yeah, you don't have anything to be sorry for," Savannah said sarcastically as she headed toward the door.

"What is that supposed to mean young lady?" Vince asked.

Savannah could literally feel her blood start to boil. "What do I mean? Daddy, when are you going to see that my marriage to Randy and this baby I'm carrying are not mistakes? Yes, Randy may be an asshole on the tv, but that is what happens when you play a heel on the show. When we are together, he is the most sweetest guy, and he shows me nothing but love. He was there at practically all my therapy appointments, and I know that you still blame him for the motorcycle accident, and believe me, he feels horrible about it too. You should see the look on his face each day that I get better. I just wish that you can see that. Shane swallowed his pride-I just wish you could too."

"Sorry, I don't think that's going to happen," Vince said smugly.

"Well, then I guess we don't have anything else to say to each other," Savannah said as she left the room. As soon as she closed the door, tears instantly sprung to her eyes, and she headed in the direction of her sister's office.

Meanwhile, Randy just walked out of the shower, and just pulled up his jeans when he heard a knock on the door. "Savannah?" he asked as he opened the door. To his surprise, it wasn't his wife. Vince was standing in front of him instead. "H-Hi Vince. What can I do for you?"

"May we speak for a minute please?"

"Sure, come on in," Randy said as he stepped aside so Vince could walk in. As he walked in, Vince looked smugly around the room. "Are Runnels and DiBiase gone for the night?"

Randy shrugged. "I believe so. When I walked in, neither were here, and their luggage is gone."

Vince nodded as he pulled out a thin piece of paper out of his jacket pocket. "Randy, you know that I'm not a big fan of yours, and I don't like the fact that my youngest daughter is married to you. So, I am willing to give you $100,000 if you agree to divorce Savannah and agree to never see her again."

Savannah was sobbing in Stephanie's office, still not believing the words Vince said just minutes earlier. "Steph, he's nuts!" Savannah exclaimed through sobs. "Why can't he just face the fact that I am happy with Randy and we are going to have a baby. He is so damn stubborn!"

"I don't know what is problem is," Stephanie said as she wrapped a comforting arm around her sister. She could also feel Savannah start to tense up. "Savannah, are you ok?"

"I don't know...I just felt a sharp pain," Savannah replied as she stood up, trying to calm down. She then felt another one and doubled over. "Steph, can you get me to the medic? Something isn't right."

While Stephanie helped Savannah down the hall, Randy still couldn't believe what was in front of him. "So...you think just giving me a check is going to erase all the feelings I have for Savannah? I'm sorry, but that won't happen."

Vince was starting to get irriated. "You know, I could easily fire you right now if I really wanted to...or better yet, strip you of that title you just won. Now, I'll ask again, are you going to take the check?" he asked as he handed it to Randy.

Randy took the check in his hands, looked at it for only a moment and then began to rip it up. "Sorry Vince, marriage means forever. I'm not going anywhere. Fire me if you want. Strip me of the title if you want. I love Savannah, and like I said, I'm not going anywhere."

Before Vince could respond, Stephanie literally burst into the locker room, startling both men. She gave her dad a curious look, and then turned her attention toward Randy. "Randy, you need to get down to the medic's room now. It's Savannah!"


	32. Chapter 32

**I want to thank ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx, KimmieCena, ILoveJohnCena54, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, I'mxAxRockstar, Christina89, purerandomosity, MrsRKOCena, emma217, alana2awesome, BournePriceless54, RKOsgirl92 and Krista Hardy for the great reviews!**

**A/N: Sadly, Choices will be soon coming to an end-only a few chapters left. This has been my best reviewed story to date, and I really, really appreciate everyone who has reviewed, put it on alerts or in favorites or even read it. You guys, as always, are the best!**

Without hesitation, Randy sprinted out of the room, and went toward the medic's office. As Stephanie was about to follow him, she noticed out of the corner of her eye Vince kneeled down to the floor, picking up the ripped check pieces.

"Daddy, what are those tiny pieces?" she asked.

"A ripped up check."

"What is ripped up check doing on the floor?" Stephanie asked curiously, blocking the doorway as she crossed her arms.

"I just tried to give it to Randy on a certain basis, and he ripped it up."

Stephanie shook her head in disbelief. "You are unbelieveable!" she said as she jogged toward the medic.

When Randy burst through the door, he found his wife laying on an examination table, holding her belly in pain and the medic on the phone.

"Baby, what's the matter? Are you ok?" he asked as he walked closer to his wife."

"I don't know, but it hurts! I am in so much pain!" Savannah cried. The medic then hung up the phone, and walked swiftly toward the married couple.

"I just got off the phone with the hospital, and they are sending an ambulance our way. Randy, she is in to much to walk, so can you help me push the table toward the entrance? The ambulance is going to meet us there." Luckily, the table Savannah was laying on was on wheels.

"Absolutely," he said as he stood at the foot of the table, and he and the medic, Jason, started slowly pushing the table out into the hallway and walked toward the entrance. As they were half way down the hall, Randy saw Stephanie jogging toward them.

"Randy, what's going on?" she asked.

"An ambulance is on the way. She can't walk on her own, so we are rolling her on the table.

Stephanie started walking at the side of the table, and looked down at her sister. It literally tore her to pieces to see Savannah in so much pain. "Don't worry, sis," she said as she took Savannah's hand, "your going to get help soon."

They soon reached the entrance, and Randy breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the ambulance waiting on them. The two EMT's had a table ready, and slowly and carefully transferred Savannah. "Are you the husband?" one of the EMT's asked Randy.

"Yes I am. I want to ride along," Randy said.

"That is perfectly fine. We are ready to go," the EMT said as the other loaded Savannah. Randy then turned toward Stephanie. "I'll follow you guys and call Mom and Shane," she replied.

Randy only nodded as he also climbed inside the ambulance, and immediately took Savannah's hand. "Randy, I'm scared. I don't want to lose this baby," she whispered, starting to cry.

"Shh...everything is going to be fine," Randy said, trying to sound confident. He then placed a kiss on her hand. "Everything is going to be fine. I promise."

The rest of the trip to the hospital seemed like a blur to Randy. As soon as they reached the hospital, Savannah was rushed off to be checked while Randy was shown the waiting room. Stephanie and Shane soon joined him, and all were sitting quietly, not saying anything.

"Mom is on her way," Stephanie said as she flipped her phone shut. "She should only be here within a few hours."

Randy only nodded as he rested his chin on his fists. He then turned toward Stephanie. "What exactly happened, Stephanie?"

"Well, I'm not exactly sure, but all I know is that she had a conversation with dad, and she came to my office crying because he thought the pregnancy was a mistake. Before anything else was said, she had her first sharp pain, and well here we are. Randy, do you mind if I ask you something?"

"What's that?"

"Why did my dad give you check?"

"He gave me a check worth $100,000 to divorce Savannah and never see her again. He then threatened if I didn't take the money he could easily fire me or strip me of the title."

"Oh my God!" Stephanie exclaimed. "That is unbelievable!"

"I can see him do it," Shane said. "I don't agree with it at all, but you know he won't stop until he gets what he wants."

Before anyone could respond, all three saw a doctor walk toward them. "Are you the family of Savannah Orton?"

"Yes, I'm her husband," Randy said as he stood up. "Is Savannah and the baby ok?"

"Was Savannah under any kind of immense stress as of late?" the doctor asked.

"Well, she has been having issues with her father, and had a heated conversation with him tonight. Was the stress the reason why she was having abdomen pains?"

"Yes, from the looks of the tests we ran, it looks like the baby could feel the stress and in return, Savannah started feeling abdomen pain."

"So...Savannah didn't miscarry?" Shane asked.

"No," she replied as Randy let out a deep breath he didn't even realize he was holding. "Now, Randy obviously I know that you are a professional wrestler. Does Savannah travel often with you?"

"Pretty much up to this point."

"I would like that to stop. I am also going to need the name and phone number of your regular baby doctor. I am going to call over there, and she should go for a check up in another week. I want to keep her overnight for observation and she can be on a plane ride home in the morning."

"Thank you so much," Randy said as he shook the doctor's hand. "Can we see her?"

"Yes, she is just down the hall. Follow me," the doctor jestured as Randy, Shane and Stephanie followed her to a room in the middle of the hallway. "Thank you again," Randy said as the doctor left the group.

Randy opened the door, and saw Savannah was awake, and softly smiled at her. "Hey baby, how are you feeling?" Randy asked as he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Much better. Is the baby ok?"

"You both are going to be just fine," Randy said, a smile starting to form across his face.

Savannah returned his smile as her older brother and sister also walked close and hugged her. "Randy, do you want us to go back to the hotel and collect any of your things that are still there?"

"That would be great," he said as he dug out his wallet and handed her the room key. "Steph, would it be to much trouble if I asked not to be on Raw tomorrow?"

Savannah shook her head. "No, I don't want you to miss the show. You are the new champion!"

"Randy, we can fly with Savannah back to Missouri," Shane offered, looking at both of them. Savannah nodded as she looked up at Randy. "See, Shane and Stephanie will be with me. You have nothing to worry about."

"Right after my match tomorrow, I'll be on the first flight home," he said as kissed her forehead again.

"I'll be just fine," she said. "Like you told me earlier, everything is going to be fine."


	33. Chapter 33

**I want to thank emma217, MrsRKOCena, KimmieCena, RKOsgirl92, purerandomosity, I'mxAxRockstar, ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx, Krista Hardy, BournePriceless54, Christina89, ILoveJohnCena54 and Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista for the awesome reviews!**

**2 Months Later**

"Savannah, are you excited for tomorrow? It's the big sonogram appointment!" Becky exclaimed as she helped Savannah do some daily chores around the house.

"I am excited. I can't wait to get first pictures of the baby."

"So...are you going to find out what your having?"

"I don't know. I want to know the sex, but then again I don't," Savannah replied. "Has Randy said anything to you about if he wants to know or not?"

"He hasn't said anything to me. My brother is a nosy body-he'll probably want to know," Becky reassured.

Savannah smirked as her mind started to wander, thinking about the past two months. The morning after she was admitted to the hospital due to stress, she was in fact released. Shane and Stephanie accompanied her home, and like he said, Randy was home right after he was done with Raw. Savannah followed doctor's orders, and didn't travel with Randy, and missed him like crazy when he was gone. Randy also adjusted his schedule a bit, and always made sure he was home throughout the week. Savannah's thoughts were interrupted as she blinked a few times, realizing Becky's hand was waving in front of her.

"Earth to Savannah! Are you around?" Becky asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, sorry," she said, letting out a little laugh. "I was just thinking about the last couple of months."

Before Becky could say anything, they both saw a familiar truck pull into the driveway through the kitchen window. Within moments, Randy was walking into the kitchen.

"I'm home!" he exclaimed.

"Hey bro," Becky said as she quickly hugged Randy, after he threw his duffel bag on the floor. Becky then turned her attention toward Randy and Savannah both. "Ok, Randy the house has been pretty well picked up, and kept Savannah company. I'm going to get going."

"Alright, thanks for everything Becks," Savannah said smiling. Savannah walked closer, and wrapped her arms around Randy from behind as they both watched Becky leave. After the door shut, Randy turned around and smiled as he softly kissed Savannah on the lips.

"I missed you," he told her. "I don't think I will ever get used to you not traveling with me."

"I know, and I missed you too baby. By the way...I have a quick question."

"What's that princess?" he asked as he led Savannah to the couch where they both got comfortable.

"Do you want to find out the sex of the baby at our appointment tomorrow?"

Randy shrugged. "I kind of do. I'm nosy. I want to brag to people that we are going to have a boy or girl."

"Do you have a preference?" Savannah asked nervously.

Randy shook his head as he kissed the tip of his wife's nose. "No I don't have a preference. All that I care about is that the baby is healthy and you are healthy. I promise I will be happy with either a boy or girl."

The next afternoon, Savannah couldn't help but feel excited as the nurse, Alison, began to spread the cold jelly across her belly. "Ok, here is the baby's arm, and five little fingers," she said as she pointed to different body parts.

"Wow," Randy said. "Look at those tiny fingers!" Savannah glanced at Randy, and couldn't help but smile when she saw the smile on his face.

"Do you want to know the sex?" Alison asked.

"I think I do," Randy said.

"I don't think I do," Savannah replied. Randy looked down at his wife confused. "I thought you did want to know," he said.

"Well, we really only get a few surprises in life, and obviously this is one of them."

"How about I copy this picture, and write if its a boy or a girl. Mr. Orton, I can take you in the hallway and show you the picture since you want to know. Then, I will put the picture in an envelope, and it will be up to you as to whether or not Savannah finds out."

Randy nodded. "Ok, that sounds fair." Alison then wiped off the jelly, and quickly took the picture she just printed off the screen so Savannah wouldn't see. She waited paitently for the two people to come back into the room, and when Randy did, he had the biggest grin on his face. he then cupped her face, and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said sly. "Let me guess, its a boy right?"

"Not necessarily. I didn't think you wanted to know."

"Well, now I'm starting to get curious. Will you give me a hint?" she asked, a seductive smile spreading across her face.

Randy laughed out loud as he and Savannah walked out of the examination room. "Baby, you didn't want to know, so I think I may even hide the envelope so you don't peek," he teased.

"Oh come on! Please?" she asked, sticking out her lower lip.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked as Savannah instantly started nodding her head. "Alright, here's the envelope," he said, handing it to Savannah.

She literally tore open the envelope, and when she read the words on the picture, a big grin also spread across her face, and kissed him, just like Randy did just minutes earlier. "I love you baby."

**A/N: Ok, what do you want to see Randy & Savannah have? A boy or girl? Let me know your opinion please!**


	34. Chapter 34

**I really want to thank BournePriceless54, emma217, HighflyinJeffHardy, MrsRKOCena, ILoveJohnCena54, purerandomosity, KimmieCena, I'mxAxRockstar, babygurl1944, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, Christina89, RKOsgirl92, and Krista Hardy for the wonderful reviews! You guys are so awesome!**

**A/N: I don't like to draw out pregnancies, so this chapter is going to fast foward another several months. Thanks to all of you who voted for the baby to be a boy or girl, and after counting the votes, the sex of the baby will be revealed in the chapter!**

**Oct. 30**

It was late morning, and Savannah couldn't help but grin as she unloaded the many bags of candy from the plastic bags. Tomorrow was one of her favorite holidays-Halloween, and couldn't help but feel excited. She always loved dressing up, giving out candy (or getting it when she was younger) and seeing all the excited kids.

Savannah still couldn't believe how fast the last few months had past, and how she was a few weeks away from her due date. Nothing really exciting happened over the past months. Randy lost his title to Matt Hardy only weeks ago at No Mercy, mainly so he could take the next several weeks off to be with Savannah. And since the night she was admitted to the hospital for stress, she also hadn't spoken to her dad, and really didn't care anymore. Just then, she heard her phone start to ring, and smiled when she saw who it was on the caller ID.

"Hey sis," she said with a smile.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Stephanie asked.

"I'm feeling pretty good believe it or not. I just got home from the store with some candy for Halloween tomorrow, and while there, I saw the most adorable little dress and bought it!"

"So, how is my little niece doing?"

"Oh pretty good. Unfortuantely she doesn't have a name yet. Randy and I decided to give her the same initals as mine, SEO. So obviously her middle and last name will be Elizabeth Orton, but still haven't figured out a first name."

"Don't worry when you least expect it, a name will come up that you guys like. Hey, I need to get going-I hear Aurora starting to wake up. Before I forget, Mom, Marissa and I will definetly be flying out to see you guys, hopefully before the baby is born."

"Alright that sounds good," Savannah replied as she watched Randy come up from the basement. "Ok well I'll talk to you soon. Bye."

"Bye," Stephanie said.

"Geez princess, did you buy out the whole candy aisle?" Randy sarcastically asked as he looked inside the plastic bags.

"Haha you are so funny. You know we get alot of trick or treaters-probably to try and get a glimpse of you," Savannah smiled.

Randy chuckled as he wrapped his wife in a hug. "Can you believe it? In just a matter of weeks, we are going to be parents."

"I know its crazy how fast the time has flown by. I hope we have everything ready."

"Oh I think we do," Randy reassured, starting to rub Savannah's lower back. "The nursery is all done, and that closet is already full of clothes!"

"What do you expect? She's a girl!" As Savannah walked toward the nursery to put away the dress she had bought, she stopped right in front of the stairs, clutching her belly.

"Baby, are you ok?" Randy asked, walking immediately to her side.

"I don't know. I just got a real sharp pain. I'm sure its nothing," she said as she started walking up the stairs. Right after she put the new dress in the closet, the sharp pain came again, and started taking deep breaths, hoping it would go away. She then walked toward her bedroom, and soon the pain came again, along with a gush between her legs. "RANDY!!!" she screamed.

Randy was putting away the Halloween candy when he heard his wife's screams, and instantly darted up the stairs, and found her holding on to the dresser for dear life. "Randy, its time. My water just broke, and we need to get to the hospital now!"

"It's time!"

Savannah gave Randy the ultimate death stare. "Yes its time! The bags are already in the Durango. Just get me to the hospital!"

"Ok let's go," Randy said as he was finally able to pry away Savannah's hands from the dresser and get her to the SUV. While on the way to the hospital, he decided to call his mom and dad. After only a few rings, his mom answered the phone.

"Mom, its Randy. I need you to do me a favor," Randy said as Savannah let out another scream in pain.

"What is it, and was that Savannah? Is she ok?"

"We are on the hospital. I need you to call Savannah's mom and sister to tell them what's going on. I will call as soon as I can with any updates."

"Ok, don't worry about it, I will call them, and tell everyone around here. Do you want us to come up to the hospital?"

"Yeah, that would be great. I'll see you soon," he said as he hung up the phone.

A few hours past, and Savannah was now in full blown labor. "Randy, is my mom and sister on their way?" she asked as another contraction passed.

"I just got done talking to my mom, and she called them, and promised to be here just as soon as possible," he said as he bent down in front of Savannah as the doctor got her prepped for an epidural. "Princess, I am so proud of you right now. You are doing great. Your doctor said its only a matter of time, and our daughter will be here soon."

Just then, the doctor stuck her with the needle, and Savannah couldn't help but cry out. Randy held her hands tighter in support, hoping that would help. "Ok Savannah, you can lay back down. The epidural should take effect almost immediately," her doctor said.

With the help of a nurse and Randy, she was able to lie back down, and felt relief almost instantly. A contraction came within a couple of minutes, and smiled when she couldn't feel it. "Ahhh...I feel no pain! I'm completely numb!"

Several more hours past, and Savannah had finally been able to get a little rest, especially after being in labor for what seemed like forever, but in reality had been 10 hours. Savannah started waking up as she watched the doctor come inside the room. "Savannah, its time to check your progress."

Feeling exhausted, Savannah looked up at Randy. "How much longer is it going to be? I don't know how long I can take this."

"Good news," her doctor said. "You are at 10 centimeters. You are ready to push."

"Thank God!" she exclaimed. Randy chuckled, and bent down to kiss his wife's forehead. "It won't be long now," he whispered.

The doctor propped Savannah's legs, and said the words Savannah had been waiting to hear since she was admitted earlier in the day. It was time to push. Randy gave Savannah his hand to hold for support, and wrapped the other around her shoulder. "Come on Savannah, your doing a great job!" her doctor exclaimed as Savannah continued. "Ok, now breath," she said as Savannah collapsed against her pillow.

"This baby is never coming out!" she exclaimed, starting to cry again. "She might as well stay in there."

"Hey, don't worry, you are doing great!" Randy said. "Maybe she's just a little stubborn, like her father," he said with a sly smile on his face.

"Aint that the truth!" Savannah exclaimed as she was told to push again. About 15 minutes later, Savannah pushed one last time, and cried when she and Randy both heard crying.

"Its a girl!" the doctor exclaimed as she set the baby on top of Savannah, who began to sob almost instantly. She looked up at Randy, and could see the tears in his eyes. "I love you!" he exclaimed as he kissed the side of her head.


	35. Chapter 35

**I really want to thank BournePriceless54, Christina89, KimmieCena, RKOsgirl92, I'mxAxRockstar, MusicLuver22, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, MrsRKOCena, purerandomosity and Krista Hardy for the great reviews!**

Randy felt like he was literally bursting with excitement as he sat next to Savannah on the bed while they waited for their baby to be cleaned off, and handed back to them. He looked down at his watch, and let out a wow.

"What is it?" Savannah asked.

"I can't believe it's almost 9:45pm. The time really flew today."

Savannah chuckled as the nurse walked over to the bed, and handed the baby to Randy for the first time. "Does this beautiful little girl have a name yet?" the nurse asked as she started filling out the cardboard info card that would be taped inside the plastic bassinet.

"Not quite yet," Randy said as he gazed at his new daughter and smiled.

"What about Sydney Elizabeth Orton?" Savannah suggested.

Randy nodded as he looked down again at the tiny baby. "I like it. Sydney Elizabeth Orton, its perfect," he said as he carefully leaned over and kissed Savannah. "I love you and thank you."

"I love you too baby. What are you thanking me for?" Savannah asked.

Randy smiled. "I'm thanking you for giving me the best gift you could possibly give me. Sydney will definietly be daddy's little girl."

Savannah returned his smile and carefully rested her chin on Randy's shoulder for a few minutes. "She is so perfect. She is so beautiful."

"Just like her mommy," he said, quickly kissing her and then handed the baby to Savannah. "I almost forgot we have people waiting to hear the news in the waiting room. I'll go let them all know."

"Ok," Savannah said as she turned her attention back to Sydney. Randy walked out of the room, and walked down a hall. When he walked into the waiting room, he had to smirk as to how exhausted everyone looked. Stephanie noticed him first, and stood up. "Well?" she asked anxiously.

"We have a beautiful daughter, Sydney Elizabeth Orton. She weighed 7lbs and 2 oz and is 20 inches long. She's absolutely perfect!" he exclaimed as his and Savannah's family offered congratulations and hugs.

"Can we possibly see her?" Linda asked.

"Yeah, her room is down the hall. Come on," Randy gestured as everyone followed him. He opened the door slightly, and poked his head through the door. "Princess, are you up for some visitors?" he asked.

"Sure."

Randy then opened the door all the way, and allowed everyone to come in. "Oh my gosh, look at that dark hair!" Linda exclaimed.

"Do you want to hold her mom?" Savannah asked.

"Absolutely," she said as she took the infant. "Oh hello my beautiful granddaughter!"

Savannah grinned as she watched her mom with Sydney, and then Linda handed the baby to Stephanie. Even though she was on cloud 9 right now, she couldn't help but feel a little sad, and sighed. Randy, who was sitting next to his wife, heard the sigh. "Are you ok?" he asked quietly.

Smiling, Savannah only nodded her head. "I've never been better," she replied as she turned her attention to her mom. "Mom...did Shane decide not to come?"

"Oh honey, he was just getting ready to walk into a business meeting that he couldn't get out of. He plans on sending flowers in the morning, and will probably come visit with Marissa and the kids when you guys go home."

"Ok, at least he plans on coming. I was hoping he wasn't going to ignore me."

"No he wouldn't do that."

Everyone stayed for awhile longer before taking off. About 11, Savannah was moved from the labor/delivery room and taken to her own private room. The nurse soon came in. "Alright, Mrs. Orton, its time to take Sydney to the nursery."

"Do we have to?" Savannah asked sadly.

"Normally bottle fed babies are taken to the nursery. Besides, you only had her a few hours ago-you need your rest."

Savannah didn't want to, but ultimately gave Sydney to the nurse. "Don't worry, we'll bring her back right away in the morning."

Savannah glanced at Randy sadly as the room door shut. "Don't worry princess, she will be coming back!" Randy said as he kissed her temple.

"I know, I know. It's just she hasn't been out of my sight the last few hours," she said before Randy wrapped a comforting arm around his wife. "Relax, before you know it, it will be morning and she will be back."

Savannah nodded. "By the way...you know how earlier in the night you asked what was wrong. I kind of fibbed when I said I was ok."

"What's the matter princess?"

"Randy, I just had the most beautiful baby girl, who was born perfect and healthy. Everyone that we love was surrounding us, and Sydney was passed around like a hot potatoe. Is it crazy for me to wish my dad was here?"

Randy sighed. "I thought you were past that."

"I know baby, but he's still my dad. I know I haven't talked to him since the night I was put in the hospital...and I know that he probably won't come and see us, but..."

"I know what your trying to say, and no your not crazy. Your always going to miss him on important dates like today, but unfortuantely, I don't think he's going to budge. Unfortuantely, I don't think he's going to want to know his granddaughter."

Savannah only nodded again as Randy climbed into the hospital bed and laid next to his wife. They layed in comfortable silence in each others arms until Savannah suddenly sat straight up.

"What's wrong?" Randy asked.

"Randy, we are going to have all that candy left over because no one will be there to hand it out to the trick or treaters tomorrow night!"

Randy laughed out loud as he pulled Savannah close to him again. She would worry about something little like that. "Do you want me to call Becky or Nathan in the morning to see if they can cover for us?"

Savannah smiled shyly. "Yes please."

"Ok, I can do that," he said as he started to play with Savannah's hair, both of them soon falling asleep.


	36. Chapter 36

**I really want to thank Krista Hardy, BournePriceless54, I'mxAxRockstar, emma217, KimmieCena, Christina89, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, MrsRKOCena, RKOsgirl92 and purerandomosity for the awesome reviews!**

**1 Week Later**

The week seemed to fly by, but at the same time go slowly for Randy and Savannah. They brought Sydney home 2 days after she was born, and the new parents slowly got used to having a newborn in the house. Shane, Marissa and the boys came to visit the day Sydney was brought home, and Savannah was personally thankful that Linda and Stephanie stayed the week with them. It was the final night of Linda and Stephanie's stay, and it was the middle of the night when Sydney started crying in the middle of the night.

Savannah sat up slowly and yawned and stretched, but Randy shot up before Savannah. "Princess, you go back to bed. I'll get her fed."

"Well, I can at least get the bottle ready," Savannah said as they both walked into the hallway. When Savannah walked downstairs, she was surprised to see her mom up and around. "Mom, did Sydney wake you?"

"Yes, but that's ok. Her bottle is in the microwave."

"Thanks mom. Go on and go back to bed."

Linda shook her head and got the bottle out of the microwave. "No, you guys go back to bed. I can feed her."

"Mom are you sure?" Savannah asked as they both walked upstairs.

"Yes, now you and Randy go back to bed. Go on," Linda instructed. She then took Sydney from Randy and literally pushed Randy and Savannah out the door.

When Savannah climbed into bed, she instantly climbed into Randy's arms and wrapped one arm across his chest. "Randy?"

"Yes baby."

"I feel weird that mom has Sydney," she said glancing up at him.

"Why do you feel weird?"

"I don't know. I kind of feel bad that she is in the nursery feeding our daughter, and we are in our bedroom."

Randy yawned. "Well, I say we enjoy our good night's rest. Your mom and sister are leaving tomrrow afternoon, and besides my family visiting, we will be on the night shift every night. What do you say?"

Savannah didn't say anything, and when Randy looked down, he smiled when he saw Savannah already sleeping. He gently leaned down, kissed the top of her head, and cuddled closer as he also fell asleep.

The next afternoon, Savannah was standing by the rental car with her sister as Linda finished packing the car with her luggage. "I can't believe you guys have to leave already!" she exclaimed, starting to cry.

"I know it," Linda said as she hugged her youngest daughter. "We will all come and visit soon. And you'll have to come and see us. I love you."

"I love you too mom," she said. The hug was soon broken, and Savannah then tackled Stephanie with hugs. "I love you sis. Thank you so much for your help this week."

"You are so welcome. I was happy to do it. Now, you and Randy take care of that beautiful little girl."

"We will. I promise. As soon as she gets a little older, we'll fly and visit you guys."

"I'm going to hold you to that," Stephanie said. "Steph, we better get going," Linda said reluctantly.

After a few more minutes of goodbyes, Stephanie and Linda left. Several hours later, in the middle of the night, Savannah woke up and realized Randy wasn't in bed. "Randy?" she called, but got no answer. She didn't hear anything from the nursery, so after going to the bathroom, she decided to check on Sydney. When Savannah walked into the nursery and didn't see her daughter in the crib, she grew a little more concerned. Savannah walked downstairs, and a grin grew across her face.

From the stairs, Savannah could see Randy asleep in the recliner, with the infant also asleep on his chest. On the table was an empty baby bottle. Savannah gently shook Randy's shoulder, and he wearily opened his eyes. "What are you doing up?" he asked.

"I just went to the bathroom, and noticed you weren't in bed. When did Sydney wake up? I honestly didn't hear her."

"Oh it was about a half hour ago, and I was also in the bathroom, and then went to check on her. She was starting to stir and waking up, and got her before she woke you up."

Smiling, Savannah leaned down and kissed Randy. "Thank you. You are truly the best."

"Your welcome. Now, you go back to bed, and before you go...can you please pull up that brown blanket over us?"

Savannah did as she was asked, and kissed her husband and daughter one last time before going back to bed. _I am truly blessed,_ she thought before she drifted off to sleep.

Linda walked into her house around 7pm that night, and instantly saw Vince in the kitchen. "Hi Vince, I'm home," she called.

"How was your trip?" he asked, no emotion in his voice.

"We all had a wonderful time, and just so you know, your daughter wished you were there," Linda said as she threw some picture envelopes on the kitchen table. "You have another beautiful granddaughter."

As Linda left the room, Vince went through the pictures. Savannah did truly look happy, and the little girl is beautiful, he thought. If only Randy wasn't in the picture. Vince walked upstairs, and he could hear Linda in the shower in their master bathroom. He placed the envelopes of pictures on Linda's nightstand, and walked out of the room, like nothing was different.


	37. Chapter 37

**I really want to thank emma217, speed-vamp-DIVA, RKOsgirl92, purerandomosity, alana2awesome, I'mxAxRockstar, MrsRKOCena, Christina89, BournePriceless54, KimmieCena, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista and Krista Hardy for the great reviews!**

**A/N: Unfortuantely, this is the last chapter of Choices. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, read or listed the story in their favorites. This is my most successful story to date...and having people read the story means alot! If you haven't already, my newest story, One True Love is up. If you haven't already, you should go check it out!**

**5 Years Later**

It was the night of Summerslam, and Randy couldn't help but feel proud as he walked into the arena in Houston for the final time. It was the night of his retirement, and Randy felt ready. As he looked down at the brown, curly haired little girl walking with him, he couldn't help but think how good life has treated him over the past years.

Randy still couldn't believe that he and Savannah were about to celebrate their 6th anniversary in November, and even more amazed that Sydney would be starting pre-school in a few short weeks. He also became World Heavyweight Champion 3 more times, and made the decision to retire when he barely arrived at the hospital on time to see his second child be born.

"Daddy, Daddy!" Sydney exclaimed, pulling on his arm. "Where is mommy and Sierra?"

Randy looked behind them confused, thinking they were right behind them. "Ummm...I thought they were right behind us," he said as Savannah and Sierra came into sight. He and Sydney started giggling as the two started skipping down the hall. "Where did you guys go?"

"Sierra had to use the potty," Savannah replied as they all walked into the locker room. "I see," Randy nodded as he tossed his bag to the floor and watched as the girls instantly dug into another bag for the toys.

"Can you believe that Sydney will be in pre-school?" Savannah asked as she wrapped her arms around Randy. "It's crazy how fast my girls are growing!"

"I know it princess. Sierra is already going to be 3 in December! I still thank God every day she is a normal little girl," Randy said, referring to Sierra being born 10 weeks early, born on Christmas Day. When she was born, the umbilical cord was wrapped around her neck and a low heartbeat. When Randy and Savannah decided on a name, they went with Sierra Hope, in honor of her pulling through her medical problems and also in honor of being born on Christmas Day.

"Randy, do you know what this family needs?" Savannah asked as Randy started pulling out his ring gear for his final match against Jeff Hardy.

"What's that babe?"

"A boy."

Randy's shot up as he looked Savannah in the eye. Before he could say anything, there was a knock on the door, and Stephanie popped her head in the doorway. "Hey guys, your here!"

"Aunty Stephy!" Sierra called as she jumped into Stephanie's arms. Sydney soon followed suit, and also hugged her aunt.

"Mommy, I want to go walk around with Aunt Steph!" Sydney said.

"I think you need to talk to Aunt Steph about that," Savannah told her oldest daughter.

"Oh, it's ok! Paul and the girls are here as well, so if I need to do something, she can go play with them or I can bring them back in here. Sierra, do you want to come?"

Sierra furiously shook her head. "No, I stay with Mommy and Daddy!"

"Alright, alright," Stephanie said as she grabbed Sydney's hand. "Come on Syd, let's go get some work done!"

"OK," she replied excitedly. "Bye Mommy! Bye Daddy!"

Randy and Savannah waved to their daughter, and as Sierra continued looking through the bag of toys, Randy turned his attention back to Savannah. "Ok, what's this talk about a boy in the family?" he asked with a smile on his face.

Meanwhile, Stephanie and Sydney were walking down the hallway, when they ran into someone they didn't expect. As Vince walked toward them, he had a puzzled look on his face. "Steph, who is this?"

"Dad, your kidding right? This is Sydney...Savannah's oldest."

"Hey, your picture is at Grandma's house!" Sydney exclaimed. "Who are you?"

"Shhh..." Stephanie said. Vince simply stared at Sydney and then glanced back up at Stephanie. "What do you mean oldest? She has more than one kid by that asshole?"

Stephanie had a look of disbelief on her face as her father spoke those words. "Dad, I can't believe you!"

"Aunt Steph, you and Mommy are sisters right?" Sydney asked as Stephanie nodded her head. "If this guy is your dad, then shouldn't he be mommy's dad too? Then...shouldn't he be my Grandpa?"

Before Stephanie could respond, she noticed her husband Paul and her girls walking down the hallway. She grabbed Sydney's hand and walked toward them. "Dad, stay right there! Paul, can you do me a favor please? Can you take Sydney back to Randy and Savannah-I have to talk to dad alone."

"Sure no problem. Come on Syd," Paul said as he grabbed the tiny hand and all four of them walked away. Stephanie then turned her attention back to her dad.

"You are unbelievable! Your own granddaughter was right in front of you, and you didn't even talk to her. You didn't even acknowledge she was standing right in front of you."

"Any kid that Randy creates isn't considered a grandchild of mine. Now earlier you said oldest...Savannah ruined her life with another one?"

"She didn't ruin her life. And yes, Randy and Savannah have another daughter. Sierra Hope will be 3 on Christmas day."

Before Vince could say anything more, both he and Stephanie noticed Savannah walking furiously toward them. "How dare you acknowledge my daughter as kid! You know, this has gone on for almost 6 years, and I figured you would have gotten over it by now."

"Savannah, Randy is nothing but trouble, and I still believe you can do better," Vince said smugly.

"Well, I hate to tell you daddy that will not happen. Randy and I love each other. We aren't getting a divorce anytime soon, and he and my children are not mistakes!"

"Says you," he said as he walked away. Savannah then turned to Stephanie shaking her head. "Why is he like this?" Savannah asked.

"Unfortuantely, dad is stubborn. Since this has gone on for 6 years now, he may not get over it."

"It's his loss. I was done trying along time ago. If he doesn't want to be apart of my or the girls' lives, then that's his loss. I have better things to look foward to. After tonight, Randy will be home for good and we can look foward to the new baby coming!"

"New baby!" Stephanie squealed as she hugged her sister. "When?"

"I'm due Feb.10th. Randy is so excited. He has a 'feeling' its a boy," Savannah said with a smile.

About another hour, Savannah, Sydney and Sierra were all walking with Randy to the curtain, as his last match was about to start. As he heard Jeff's music hit, Randy crouched down to the girls' level.

"Girls, can I have a hug and kiss for luck?" he asked as the girls tackled him with hugs and each kissed him on the cheek. "You girls be good for mommy ok."

"Ok daddy," Sydney said as Sierra nodded. Randy then stood up, and quickly kissed Savannah. "I love you."

"I love you too Randy. Please be careful."

Randy only nodded as his music hit, and went down to the ring. Randy's match lasted about 15 minutes, with Jeff getting a Swanton bomb and Randy getting an RKO. After Randy hit the RKO, he went for the pin. 1...2...3! Randy got the win, and his hand was raised in victory. When Randy walked backstage, his friends and family were there to congratulate him on the victory. Randy then walked up to Savannah, and pulled her into his arms.

"Lets go home," he said.

**7 Months Later**

Randy's parents just walked into the hospital room with the girls, and they could see Randy and Savannah with their new baby brother. "Mommy, is that our new broder?" Sierra asked.

Savannah chuckled as she glanced up at Randy. He couldn't look any more proud then he did at that moment. "Yes he is. This is Ryan Keith Orton, and he'll come home in a few days."

As both Sydney and Sierra climbed into their dad's lap, Savannah couldn't help but think how great her life has turned out. Sure, her dad was out of her life, but that wasn't her fault. That was his choice. Savannah had a wonderful, loving husband and now 3 beautiful children. That was her choice....and didn't regret it for a minute.


End file.
